La mejor decisión de mi vida
by mybquest
Summary: -Lo lamento-. Todo lo que yo quería era hacerle saber que lamentaba no poder perdonarlo. No era justo que estas cosas me pasaran a mí. Su mano suave y cálida abarcó las mías -¿Por qué te disculpas?-. -No sé…no puedo…- y comencé a llorar././.Lo quería. Lo amaba y ese era un hecho./..
1. Chapter 1

Inspiración =3

.

* * *

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y yo seguía despierta.

Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

.

Me la pasé un mes entero buscando señales, alguna pista sobre la _otra_. Si es que había otra.

La vez que recibí esa señal fue aquella vez que lo seguí desde el edificio en donde trabajaba hasta un restaurante donde supuestamente se encontraría con Naruto. **Él** me había dicho toda la verdad. Allí estaba su mejor amigo, sentado en una mesa del rincón esperando. Me sentí tan culpable ese día por dudar de él que pensé compensarlo, claro, él ni idea tendría. Me vestí con un sexy babydoll negro, coloqué velas alrededor de nuestra cama e inclusive puse en el estéreo esa fastidiosa música de jazz que a él tanto le gustaba sólo para sorprenderlo.

Dieron las 9:00pm y no llegaba, por lo que supuse que lo mejor sería prepararle bocadillos. Dieron las 10:00pm y yo estaba sentada comiendo las fresas en chocolate que hace una hora había hecho y decidí ver la película de _CHRONICLE_ mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su BlackBerry.

_¿Llegarás muy tarde? Espero que tu jefe no te haya puesto a resolver los casos que Naruto no terminó._

_xoxo_

No contestó.

Ni siquiera me llamó para decirme con sus monosílabos que se iba a tardar. Solamente una vez había llegado tarde en el primer año que habíamos comenzado a vivir juntos y eso porque Naruto no resolvió los dos casos de supuestas violaciones que le habían otorgado esa semana, por lo que su jefe los hizo a ambos que los terminaran esa misma noche ya que ambos pertenecían a la misma oficina.

Traté de restarle importancia, aunque si estaba un poco molesta ante el hecho de que por lo menos pudo haber llamado. Cuando terminó la película apagué la televisión y subí a mi...erhm...**nuestro** dormitorio, retiré del suelo las casi consumidas velas y las puse en el cesto de la basura. Me quité el incómodo babydoll y me puse mi camisón corto de Minnie Mouse para después recostarme sobre la cama. Miré hacia mi derecha, el estéreo que ya se había apagado automáticamente cuando terminó el disco. Volteé hacia el otro lado y a través de la ventana y la poca luz de la luna, me sumí en mis pensamientos. Di un largo suspiro y cerré mis ojos. No podía dormir. **Algo no se sentía bien**.

.

Lo escuché mucho rato después entrando casi sin hacer ruido a la casa, lo cual era común en él. Abrí mis ojos sólo para ver el reloj de la pared, 2:15am. Los volví a cerrar un tanto enojada y unos segundos después escuché cómo entraba a la habitación. Sus pies pararon un momento, escuché su lenta respiración y se dirigió al baño. Se dio una ducha. Abrió uno de los cajones del gabete, supuse que era el de la ropa interior. Él sólo dormía con un bóxer. De que me quejaba, después de todo yo sólo dormía con un camisón.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sentarse al otro lado de la cama, justo a espaldas de mí, un segundo pasó y se acostó totalmente. No hacía ningún tipo de movimiento. La sábana estaba perfectamente amoldada a la cama y para cubrirse con ella primero tendría que moverme, y antes de eso, despertarme. Pasaron los minutos y me preguntaba porqué el ambiente estaba tan tenso. Quería dormir pero no podía. Tampoco tenía el valor de enfrentarlo en ese momento, estaba algo nerviosa.

-Sakura, deja de suspirar tanto-

Y allí estaba su voz. Su aterciopelada y sexy voz. Me había descubierto. Tal vez desde que había entrado a la habitación había visto mi intento por hacerme la dormida. Mi piel se erizó ante la vergüenza, **él me conocía mejor que yo**. Traté de disimular que no me importaban sus palabras y destendí la cama para fundirme bajo la sábana de seda. Lo sentí hacer lo mismo que yo.

Yo era orgullosa, él también. Me había dejado plantada y por lo menos esa noche no quería hablarle. Luego pensé _"tonta, él no sabía nada de tus planes, creerá que estás enojada por haber llegado tarde, eso es acoso"_. Suspiré más profundo, yo sólo quería una noche especial con él. Hacía semanas que las noches apasionadas fueron bajando su intensidad. Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos teníamos sexo dos o tres veces al día. Un par de meses después decidimos que sólo lo haríamos entre semana. Después lo ascendieron en su trabajo y sólo teníamos chance de repetir nuestras sesiones tres veces o dos a la semana. ¿Después de eso? Puros fajes. Como estúpidos adolescentes faltos de atención. Como si ni siquiera viviésemos juntos.

Lo necesitaba tanto, pero la rutina arruinó nuestras vidas. Siempre quise impresionarlo, pero fue mi culpa nunca tomar la iniciativa, pues cuando por fin quise hacerlo él llegaba muy cansado de trabajar.

Dejé de buscar culpables y decidí romper el hielo, tal vez eso también acabaría con la tensión.

-Estaba preocupada-

Lo escuché soltar un largo suspiro y sentí su frente y sus manos apoyarse en mi espalda.

-Por un momento pensé que no ibas a hablarme, necesitaba escucharte-

-¿Para qué? ni siquiera respondiste mi mensaje-

-Sakura, te dije que estaría con Naruto-

-Lo sé. Pero no soy tonta. Son casi las tres de la madrugada y tú sales de trabajar a las siete u ocho.

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Nada. No he dicho nada más-

Sus brazos me tomaron desprevenida y de un momento a otro ya me tenía acorralada en la cama y bajo su mirada penetrante, ésa que ponía cuando quería adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-No respondiste-

-Y no se te pudo haber ocurrido que tal vez no escuché el celular entre tanto ruido- _UPS. Error._

-Tú siempre tienes tu celular en vibrador, dices que te causa dolor de cabeza-

Guardó silencio y su rostro parecía inescrutable. Ahí fue cuando la señal se hizo más obvia. Mi cabeza comenzaba a palpitarme. Si él me engañaba era mi culpa. No podía reclamarle nada. Sobre todo porque no estábamos casados. Ni siquiera comprometidos. Se suponía que por eso viviríamos juntos un tiempo, para saber si en verdad podíamos hacer que esto funcionara. Pero no quería dejarlo. Lo amaba. Y mucho.

-Sakura discúlpame, no lo sé, tal vez no lo sentí, no sé, ni siquiera puedo verte bien, tal vez está tomado de copas-

Se recostó sobre mí con su cabeza en mi pecho y abrazándome.

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón. Está latiendo demasiado rápido-

Y así era. Cuando estaba con él siempre me ponía contenta; si estaba enojada cuando lo veía a él, todo cambiaba. No podía enojarme con él.

-Quiero serte honesto. Casi no te veo y esto me está cansando. El único rato libre que tengo es por las noches y en las mañanas antes del almuerzo pero tú trabajas desde temprano, y para colmo los fines de semana decidiste entrar a esa escuela para niños especiales. En resumen no te veo nunca-

-¡Y qué quieres que yo haga! Es mi trabajo-

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que trabajes- alzó su vista hacia mí -yo gano muy bien como para mantener a una familia de diez personas y hasta para darse un lujo de vez en cuando-

-Y yo aquí como chacha ¿no?-

-¡Que no uses ese despectivo! Sólo quiero más tiempo contigo, irnos de fin de semana a la cabaña del lago, no sé, entre semana saldrías con tus amigas cuando yo no esté-

-Sasuke...-

-No te pido mucho-

-¿No? Ok, sólo me pides que renuncie a mi trabajo ¡Eso es demasiado para mí! ¡Es como si me quisieras de muñequita de porcelana!-

-¡NO!-

-Sasuke, ¿te das cuenta de que esta discusión no da para más?-

Deshizo su ceño fruncido y meditó.

-Sí, lo sé-

Nos miramos y perdimos entre nuestros alientos, quería saber lo que él pensaba, tanto como él quería descubrir lo que mi cabeza ideaba.

Alcé mi mano hacia su nuca y acaricié lentamente su cabello, me preguntaba hacía cuanto me permitía a mi misma hacerle un cariño a mi novio; subí mi otra mano hacia su mejilla tan perfectamente afeitada y la acaricié con mi dedo pulgar.

-Te amo-

Solté sin pensarlo y le di un casto beso en los labios.

Me miró unos segundos y se inclinó para besarme, siempre nos besábamos antes de que me marchara a trabajar, o cuando él llegaba de la oficina, pero hacía mucho que no nos besábamos para disfrutarlo. Con mi mano en su nuca traté lo más que pude de profundizar el beso, me mordió el labio inferior y abrí mi boca con un gemido casi inaudible para darle paso a su lengua; comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y luego mis mejillas, alentamos el beso y ambos terminamos jadeando acompasadamente; abrí mis párpados y él aún seguía sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados, sorpresivamente volvió a besarme como quien tiene sed y sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas.

.

.

Desde ésa última vez no hicimos el amor de nuevo. Sólo fajábamos. Como de costumbre.

Llegaba tarde cada vez más seguido y ya no le pedía explicaciones. Mi mamá me decía que saliera de ahí, que nos diéramos un tiempo y pensáramos qué haríamos después de esto.

.

.

Y aquí estaba, sumida en mis pensamientos a las 3:00 de la madrugada, vaya, cuantas cosas se vienen a la cabeza en un segundo. No estaba segura de lo que quería. Era feliz, bueno, lo fui un tiempo, pero no sabía porque aún estando con alguien a quien amaba tanto se sentía un hueco horrible en donde se suponía estaba mi corazón.

Y no aguanté más.

Me cambié, me lavé la cara y miré las mismas ropas que traía desde que llegue de trabajar, decidí dejarlas así.

Esperé. Sentada en la orilla de la cama, con mi celular en mano por si me animaba a preguntarle a qué hora regresaría a sabiendas de que no contestaría.

Y llegó, con su saco en mano y más cansado de costumbre.

Me vio.

Y lo hice.

Se lo dije. Se enojó. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Parecía furioso pero a la vez...impotente. ¿De qué? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía pedirme que me quedara?

Pudo haber dicho que no era justo que me fuera, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama, lo pensó muy bien y yo esperé a que hablara.

Me dijo que lo aceptaría. No me miró a los ojos y se encerró en el baño; escuché que rompió el portarrollos de vidrio que su mamá tanto se esmeró en conseguir por E-Bay y comencé a llorar.

Algo simplemente **no estaba bien**.

.

.

Empaqué mis cosas en dos maletas negras, decidí dejar los materiales escolares que utilizaba al dar clases en el kínder dentro del ático, ya que de todas formas podría conseguir más después. Recogí mi bolso y guardé lo que no cabía en las demás maletas, mis toallas sanitarias, mi celular y mi cartera.

Caminé hasta la puerta del baño y justamente en ese instante Sasuke abrió la puerta. Miró las maletas y mi bolso, pero nunca me miró a mí.

-Me voy- le dije con la voz quebrada y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Yo, te ayudo- tomó ambas maletas y caminó delante de mí hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la casa que compramos juntos. La compramos con la idea de que algo como esto no pasaría. Fuimos novios desde los dieciocho, ya teníamos veinticuatro años y algo había cambiado. Tal vez los dos lo hicimos.

-Bueno, c-creo que te llamaré mañana ¿está bien?- le dije tratando de componerme, abrió la puerta y por fin me miró a los ojos.

-No. Háblame cuando llegues a la casa de tu mamá- mi mamá, que tan alegre estaba porque por fin regresara con ella, era toda una pilla con los hombres y aún así siempre se quedaba sola. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos y me sentí mejor. Asentí ante su mirada y cargó las maletas, las subió a la parte trasera de mi _Fiesta. _

-Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides- lo abracé tomándolo un poco por sorpresa y sin embargo me abrazó inmediatamente, no me soltaba y comencé a desesperarme -ahm, bueno, te llamo más tarde- le dije soltándolo a la fuerza para que no me viera llorar y subí al coche.

Arranqué, dejándolo sumido en la soledad de la casa. Era injusto que fuese él quien se quedara solo en la casa, pero bien pudo haberle pedido a Naruto irse un rato a su departamento. Sasuke lo prefirió así, inclusive si eso lo lastimaba.

¿Porqué no me pidió que me quedara?

¿Porqué estaba tan furioso consigo mismo?

Porque tanto él como yo sabíamos que esto no daba para más.

Pero nos amábamos, y **el dolor debía valer la pena**...¿cierto?

.

* * *

.

¿Reviews?

.

New Story...Support!


	2. Chapter 2

Me pidieron conti? Aquí está wiiiiiii!. Las demás historias las sigo cuando encuentre mi memoria :/ está la estoy siguiendo porque no necesito archivo, las palabras me salen de la nada quién sabe porque ¬¬

.

.

.

* * *

_-Recuerda que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, estoy muy preocupada por ti-_

-No te preocupes tanto, sabes que estoy bien, por lo menos ahora que estoy lejos estoy mejor-

_-De acuerdo, de todas formas me llamas ¿si?-_

-Está bien Ino, te llamo luego-

_-Ok. Bye-_

-Adiós-

Ino. Siempre ha sido una amiga leal para mí. Nunca nos llevamos bien. Nunca estamos de acuerdo en algo. Desde que la conocí en el kínder me llevaba la contraria, siempre le gustó Sasuke y yo tenía que hacerme para atrás pues ella siempre se enojaba si Sasuke me decía un inocente "hola". Aún así, cuando yo lloraba ella se sentía mal y me regalaba una rosa del jardín de la escuela, y cuando ella se sentía mal yo le pedía a mi mamá que la dejáramos quedarse a dormir conmigo.  
Cuando entramos a la primaria él se hizo de muchos amigos y yo e Ino nos manteníamos a la raya, pero Naruto se hizo amigo de nosotras y siempre lo seguía Sasuke, así que prácticamente los cuatro éramos el típico grupito de apartados. En la secundaria Ino se hizo novia de Sai y prácticamente son uña y mugre. Yo me juntaba más con Sasuke gracias a que me comenzó a pedir consejos para su noviecita Karin, bueno, me gustaba que tomara en cuenta mi opinión.

Tiempo después él cortó con ella y me pidió que lo intentáramos. No me dijo que fue lo que vio en mí. Sólo me dijo que había algo en mí que le gustaba.

Claro que no iba a decir que no.

Y aquí estaba yo. Tratando de salvar mi cuento de hadas de una monótona historia de separación.

No llamé a Sasuke cuando llegué a casa de mi madre. Preferí llamar a Ino primero, ya que ni siquiera le había contado de mis planes y sabía que se pondría como loca. Lo bueno fue que la llamé en la madrugada cuando su cerebro apenas retiene información.

Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me llegarían mensajes de él, así que lo preferí así. Me sentía un poco cansada como para llamarlo. Más para escuchar su voz.

No quería llorar más, tal vez por eso no me proponía a contactarlo.

Subí al cuarto de mi mamá con mi piyama puesta y me metí entre las colchas con ella. Eran las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada cuando llegué a su casa y me pidió que descansara. Así que lo hice. Prendió la tele y me abracé a ella. Dormí cual bebé.

.

Cuando desperté la casa olía a panquecillos de chocolate. Yo amaba los panquecillos de chocolate. Me estiré en la cama y me coloqué las pantuflas para bajar a la cocina.

-¡Hola!- dijo Ino sorprendiéndome por completo.

-Ah, hija. Ino acaba de llegar para ver como estabas y mientras dormías me ayudó a preparar el desayuno. Siéntate- asentí y acerqué una silla a donde estaba Ino.

-_Hola cerda_- murmuré cerca de su oído y ella sonrió.

-Oh, Sakura, a mí también me da gusto verte, ¿soy yo, o tu frente se ve ligeramente más chica?- habló a todo volumen y le hice un puchero.

-Aquí tienen- mi mamá nos colocó un plato con panqueques y puso las botellas de crema batida y chocolate en la mesa –romperemos la dieta- reímos y nos sirvió café.

.

.

Hacía mucho que no reía tanto, le platicábamos a mi mamá de los ex compañeros de la preparatoria que nos habíamos encontrado en la última reunión de generación y ella e Ino se encargaban de recordar los apodos que todos tenían. Claro que también nos burlamos de ambas.

Nos ofrecimos a ayudarle a recoger la mesa pero nos obligó a subir al que antes era mi cuarto. Estaba vacío y sólo unas sábanas y almohadas rosa pastel decoraban la cama, pero el cuarto estaba muy limpio.

Nos sentamos en la cama y por lo que percibí cuando se sentó frente a mí, ella sólo trataba de descifrar lo que yo estaba pensando.

-No lo lograrás- le dije acusatoria.

-Ya lo sé- respondió con rostro cansado –sólo intento encontrar una manera de no decir algo equivocado acerca de…bueno, esto-

-De nosotros-

Asintió –Ya me habías contado una vez que tú y Sasuke se estaban distanciando mucho, y te dije que era tanta rutina-

-Y lo fue, estábamos cansados de eso, o por lo menos yo. Él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y bueno, no esperábamos esto-

-¿Y por qué no intentaron no intentaron algo menos drástico?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Pues unas vacaciones-

-¿Es en serio? Porque unas vacaciones son exactamente eso, VACACIONES. Solamente es una solución temporal Ino. Después volveríamos a lo mismo-

-¿Pues entonces por qué no intentaron recortar o cambiar su horario de trabajo?-

-No. Sasuke no puede pedirle nada a si jefe, por lo menos no hasta que lo asciendan como ejecutivo de área y le den su propia oficina-

-¿Y TÚ?-

La miré y suspiré.

-Sakura, ¿por qué te ofreciste a ayudar a esa escuela los fines de semana? Sasuke tiene libre el domingo y los sábados en las tardes también, lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue aceptar un compromiso sabiendo que ya tenías otro con Sasuke-

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera tenemos un compromiso! Yo en verdad quiero que esto funcione, pero sabes que no podía negarles nada a esos niños cuando los conocí, son especiales y necesitan ayuda. Si estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo-

-No, no lo hubiera hecho y lo sabes. Yo primero pongo las manos en un asunto, no puedes hacer varias cosas a la vez, eres joven, pudiste haberles dicho que no se, en algunos años tal vez te volvieran a ofrecer el trabajo-

-Ay Ino-

-Ay Sakura- nos acostamos en la cama y quedamos en silencio. Yo trataba de procesar el caso y excusarme. Pero no me estaba excusando. Yo no podía decir que no. En verdad esos niños necesitaban ayuda.

Pero Sasuke necesitaba de mí como yo necesitaba de él. Sólo quería darme un respiro y esperaba con todo el corazón, que ese respiro pudiera haber llegado a tiempo.

-Trato de entenderte, pero Sasuke también es mi amigo y al ser tu pareja es injusto sólo ponerme de tu lado; aún así, cuando veo la situación desde ambas perspectivas, todo en ambos parece chocar. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero quiero que sepas que tal y como tú lo esperabas, yo no puedo hacer nada más que apoyar tus decisiones y las de él-

Y sí, yo esperaba algo así.

-Te lo agradezco-

-Y a todo esto ¿no se han comunicado?- oh rayos. Sí, se me había olvidado, de hecho ni siquiera traía conmigo mi celular.

-No, mi celular esta en el cuarto de mi madre, deja voy por él-

Atravesé el pasillo y corrí por el aparato, aguanté las ganas de revisarlo y regresé corriendo a la cama con Ino.

Me miró expectante e intentó sonreír.

En ese instante el celular sonó. El sonido de la campanita me puso los pelos de punta. Ambas mirábamos el teléfono y ninguna se movía.  
Y dejamos que terminara de sonar. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido y podría jurar que explotaría.

-Sakura, él va a pensar que todo ha terminado si tú no le hablas para nada-

Respiré varias veces y tomé el celular con las manos temblorosas; respiré otra vez profundamente y toqué la pantalla touch.

-Veintidós-

-¿Veintidós qué? ¿Llamadas perdidas?-

-Si-

-¿Y algún mensaje?-

-Seis- Sasuke no era del tipo que escribía mensajes, sólo lo hacía cuando me respondía sí o no, pero en esos mensajes se notaba su preocupación.

_"Sakura te he llamado diez veces y no contestas, dijiste que marcarías" _

_"No es un juego, llámame" _

_"Ya en serio ¿vas a seguir actuando así?" _

_"Discúlpame, es que en serio estoy preocupándome" _

_"No me sé el teléfono de la casa de tu madre, estoy pensando seriamente en ir a buscarte" _

_"Sakura, te lo ruego, al menos manda un mensaje". _

Los leí detenidamente y luego le pasé el celular a Ino quien hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que si no quieres hablar con él tienes que mandarle un mensaje-

Pues yo pensaba lo mismo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, seguía siendo una total cobarde.

-Sakura, no trates de culpar a nadie, deben salir adelante juntos y tú no estás cooperando-

Y tenía razón.

Y el celular volvió a sonar.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras ante la vigilia de Ino. Me quedé parada en el comedor.

Y mi dedo sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la pantalla, claro, me arrepentí una micra de segundo después.

_-¿Hola? ¿Sakura?-_ coloqué el celular en mi oreja y traté de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Ah, sí, soy yo-

_-Ay Dios, Sakura ¿por qué no llamaste? Te he llamado unas veinte veces ¿sabes? Llegué a pensar lo peor-_

-No te preocupes estoy bien-

_-Oye cómo puedes decirme eso, ni siquiera contestabas el teléfono, no tengo el número de tu mamá y la única razón por la cual no he ido a su casa es porque me dejaste claro que querías espacio-_

-Sasuke, lo lamento ok? Cuando llegué a casa de mi madre me entretuvo demasiado y créeme que sabía que debía llamarte, pero se me olvidó después de un rato y bueno, desperté hace una hora y mi celular seguía en el carro- rogaba a Dios que me creyera, él siempre lo hacía, pero tardaba más en contestarme de lo que usualmente lo hacía.

_-Está bien_- dijo suspirando, se escuchaba cansado, casi igual que yo.

-Sasuke-

_-Dime-_

-¿Has dormido?-

Silencio.

Más silencio.

_-No muy bien-_

-¿No muy bien? O querrás decir simplemente no-

_-No. No he dormido, he estado tan pendiente de ti que el tiempo se me fue por completo, no quiero recriminarte nada porque no lo mereces, pero pudiste haber esperado a que amaneciera en vez de revelarte por la madrugada ¿no crees?-_

Y allí estaba, el Sasuke que yo conocía. El Sasuke juvenil y desairado que me decía lo que pensaba sin importarle lo que podría causar. Y es que en verdad de eso fue lo que me enamoré, que a pesar de su imponente apariencia y de su rápida forma de vivir, era la persona más sencilla y bipolar que había conocido.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tienes que descansar un poco-

_-Pues bueno, ahora ya es muy tarde para hacerlo porque voy derecho a la oficina-_

-Sasuke, en verdad me desesperas-

_-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-_

-Oh, yo también soy consciente de ello- hubo otro silencio incómodo y no entendía qué estábamos haciendo.

_-Sakura_- dijo fundido en un suspiro.

-¿Si?-

_-¿Qué tanto deseas que esto funcione?-_

-Si me fui de la casa fue sólo para no lastimarnos con peleas Sasuke. Yo en verdad deseo que esto funcione porque te has vuelto un todo para mí. Yo te amo-

_-Sin querer haces esto demasiado complicado_- dijo exasperado

-¿A qué te refieres?- me confundió por completo

_-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-_

-Pues dímelo- sin querer mi corazón me advertía peligro. ¿De qué?

_-Bueno, ehm_- ¿nervioso? Tenía que ser una buena broma para creer que estaba nervioso _–trataré de decirlo sin más pero prométeme que lo hablaremos en persona-_

-Te lo prometo-

Hubo un tercer silencio raro y habló.

_-Desde hace tres meses he estado…bueno…viendo a alguien más-_

.

CRACK.

.

Ese fue el sonido de mi corazón cuando terminó de hablar. Lo sabía. Me lo esperaba, pero no así. No por teléfono.

-¿V-viendo?- mi voz estaba quebrada, al igual que mi corazón-

_-Sakura-_

-¡SÓLO DÍMELO!- detrás de mí apareció Ino con rostro preocupado

Más silencio.

_-Me acosté con ella- _

Y allí estaba. La razón a muchas de las preguntas que me había hecho últimamente. Y dolía, pero necesitaba saber algo, no sabía qué. No podía colgar. Sentía que necesitaba algo de él pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a aborrecerme y sentía asco.

_-Sakura, sé lo que piensas, pero yo , ah_- sí estaba nervioso –_yo te amo, lamento nunca habértelo dicho a tiempo-_

¡CRACK!

No fue mi corazón. De eso estaba segura…

Mis ojos se abrieron más…

-Sasuke-

Nada. La señal estaba muerta.

OH POR DIOS…

.

_…voy derecho a la oficina…_

.

Ay no…ay no…¿por qué no lo detuve?

¿Fue un accidente?

-¿Sakura qué pasa? Me estás asustando-

Tal vez sólo chocó con algo y el celular cayó al suelo.

No, algo me decía que no había sido así.

-¿Qué está pasando?- mi mamá entró al comedor

-S-sasuke...e-el estaba hablando conm-migo y…-

-¡Qué!-

-Ay Ino, c-creo que chocó…- me dejé caer al suelo y comencé a llorar desesperadamente, mi madre se acercó y me sobaba los hombros…¿y ahora qué? Justo ahora que él estaba siendo honesto esto pasaba.

-¿¡Estaba conduciendo!? ¡Eso es de locos! ¡Sakura no te quedes en el suelo!- gritaba y me jaló con su fuerza descomunal hacia arriba –¿en dónde estaba?-

_¡Piensa Sakura! ¡Deja de llorar y piensa!_

-Ah-h e-estaba camino al trabajo-

-Rápido- corrió a la sala y me jaló con ella.

Miré a mi madre detrás de mí quien se veía preocupada.

-¡Llámenme cuando sepan algo!-

No me dio tiempo responder y ya estaba arriba del carro de Ino.

-Atrás hay un pantalón de mezclilla y unas sandalias cerradas- Arrancó el auto a velocidad considerable pero moderada y entonces me di cuenta de que traía mi piyama –no serán mucho, pero es ropa de emergencia.

Me pasé a la parte de atrás del auto y me puse los jeans, arremangué la blusa de cuadritos de tonos rojos del piyama y me abroché las sandalias cafés. Ni siquiera me importó cómo traía mi cabello.

Estaba nerviosa pues no había señas de algún accidente.

Me pasé de nuevo al asiento del copiloto y esperé.

Y esperé.

Y giró en una cuadra al fin.

Pero no había nada.

-Demonios…- murmuró Ino –Sasuke ¿Dónde estás?-

Mi corazón estaba a todo lo que daba. En esos momentos lo del asunto de la otra chica quedaba a muy bajas escalas de importancia. Claro, me sentía impotente. Impotente por no poder odiarlo después de lo que dijo.

-Sakura…- regresé a la Tierra y la miré confundida. Me miró asustada y regresamos nuestras vistas al frente.

.

-Para…

.

-Para…¡DETENTE! ¡INO DETÉN EL AUTO!- le grité ansiosa y lo hizo aun cuando faltaban 100 metros para llegar.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir; era su auto, totalmente al revés y aplastado justo del lado del conductor; la gente estaba llegando y hacía bulto alrededor de la escena, mientras que también aparecía la policía. Desde allí podía escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia acercándose.

La realidad me golpeó cuando traté desesperadamente de atravesar el tumulto de gente, pero nadie hacía un esfuerzo por dejarme pasar.

-¡MUÉVANSE!- empujé a una buena parte de las personas que me veían furiosas y como una total loca, pero no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y cuando logré pasar me detuve de golpe.

Tres hombres de al menos 40 años rompieron el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto y uno de ellos estaba casi metido por completo en el carro tratando de sacar a Sasuke.

Me acerqué lentamente y uno de los hombres me miró.

-Señorita, ¿está bien?- levante mi vista hacia él y dejé de llorar de la impresión.

-N-no…él es…él es…

No terminé de explicarle y los dos hombres detrás de mí sacaron un cuerpo vestido de traje y totalmente ensangrentado.

-¡SASUKE!- me acerqué rápidamente y me dejé caer en el suelo junto a su rostro.

Su bello rostro. Su nívea piel estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre que parecía provenir de un costado de su cabeza; tenía cortes por doquier y tenía miedo de tocarlo porque sabía que a estas alturas podría tener algo roto y yo sólo lo arruinaría más.

Con mi mano apenas rocé su mejilla para hacerlo reaccionar y las lágrimas volvieron a surgir sin control. No quería llorar, apenas si podía distinguir su rostro.

-Sasuke ¡Responde por favor!- seguía moviendo mi mano en su mejilla y nada.

_…yo te amo…lamento nunca habértelo dicho a tiempo…_

-Lo dijiste a tiempo Sasuke- murmuré en medio de mis lloriqueos y alguien me tocó el hombro.

-Necesitamos retirarlo, por favor- era un paramédico el que me interrumpió, quería decirle que no pero sabía que no me lo estaba preguntando. Era por su bien.

Me levanté y sentí una mano posarse alrededor de la mía.

La miré. A mi mejor amiga. No necesitábamos palabras. Ella estaba llorando, yo nunca la había visto llorar y eso me dio la razón de que ella también estaba absolutamente anonadada.

Lo colocaron en una férula y hablaron entre ellos de la posibilidad de un brazo y una pierna rotas.

-Señorita, ¿usted conoce al joven?- preguntó el mismo paramédico

-Sí, es mi novio- asentí un poco más calmada

-Necesitamos trasladarlo de urgencia al hospital general, al parecer tiene un golpe muy importante en la cabeza y no podemos enyesarlo pues perderíamos tiempo valioso, necesitamos que algún conocido nos acompañe-

-Lo haré. Llama a mi mamá- le dije a Ino y asintió corriendo de vuelta al carro.

Subí a la ambulancia y detrás de mí subió el paramédico, un rato después, subieron la camilla con Sasuke arriba.

Miré con detenimiento su cuerpo. No podía ver nada tan malo mas que la sangre en su rostro, seguía siendo él.

Llegamos en seguida al hospital y bajé junto a su camilla, corrimos a la entrada e inmediatamente los doctores y las enfermeras se movilizaron. Sabía que no podía entrar con ellos después de las puertas dobles y me detuve desconsolada y mirando por última vez a Sasuke.

Y allí me sentí completamente en shock.

El paramédico que estuvo conmigo me ayudó a caminar hasta la sala de espera. Se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó Ino.

Detrás de ella venía mi madre. Mi mamá.

Cuando se acercó me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

.

Y yo…

.

Sólo rompí a llorar como nunca antes.

* * *

.

.

Lo sé. Triste, siento que me gusto jiji

Los reviews es el alimento de los escritores.

Gracias por seguir la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

Capi 3.

* * *

-Tiene lo que llamamos un traumatismo craneoencefálico aparentemente leve en la parte Izquierda del cráneo. El paciente también presenta una fractura simple en el hueso cúbito del brazo izquierdo y un esguince en la rodilla izquierda-

-¿En dónde se encuentra mi hijo?- preguntó nerviosa la señora Mikoto.

-En estos momentos está en el área de cuidados intensivos y no podré autorizar que salga de ahí, tendrá que quedarse por lo menos hoy;mañana en la mañana volveré a revisar su progreso-

-¿Se quedará por mucho tiempo en el hospital?- pregunté al peliblanco frente a mí.

-Honestamente no lo sé- hizo una pausa –La fractura y el esguince son en lo que cabe menores, regularmente podría marcharse de aquí una vez terminen los estudios que faltan pero en este caso sumamos un trauma en el cerebro y él está inconsciente, por lo que después de los resultados tendremos que esperar a que despierte y hacer unos chequeos de rutina para descartar algún daño cerebral-

-Gracias doctor Hatake- le dije al doctor y colocó una mano en mi hombro

-Es muy joven y fuerte, tengan fe- después se volvió y se fue a paso apresurado.

-Ay Sakura, lamento tanto no haber llegado a tiempo-

La señora Uchiha era un ángel; manejaba una línea de tiendas de ropa en todo Japón y siempre estaba ocupada al igual que su esposo. El señor Fugaku era dueño de una empresa de teléfonos celulares.

Cuando terminé de llorar junto a mi madre llamé a la madre de Sasuke, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-No se preocupe, yo me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario, si está muy ocupada puedo encargarme- nos sentamos en las sillas de la sala de espera de nuevo, mi madre e Ino ya se habían ido, me quedé esperando a Mikoto aproximadamente tres horas.

-¡No! Nada de eso- limpió las pocas lágrimas que había soltado y tomó mi mano –el doctor dijo que habría que esperar a que Sasuke despertara y eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, así que quiero que vayas a tu casa, que comas bien, que te des una buena ducha y que te pongas más bonita de lo que eres, a él le gusta cuando tienes el cabello suelto- me guiñó un ojo y una leve sonrisa se presentó en mis labios.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo de irme y que algo suceda-

-¿Algo más grave? Cariño, de aquí en adelante todo lo que suceda tiene que ir en picada hasta que se recupere, hay que ser positivos- tomó mi mejilla como una madre –anda, ve a tu casa, yo iré a esperar a su padre pero estaré al tanto-

-Es cierto, ¿Y el señor Uchiha?-

-Ah- dijo con semblante triste –estaba en una conferencia en Suecia cuando lo llamé, colgó el teléfono y cuando me regresó la llamada ya estaba en un avión con destino al aeropuerto central de Japón. Es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero en verdad está preocupado por Sasuke. Llegará ésta noche-

-¿Y su hermano?-

Bueno, Sasuke nunca tuvo una muy buena relación con Itachi ya que eran medios hermanos pero una vez que conocí al mayor, me pareció que fue la hostilidad y la envidia que Sasuke le tenía a Itachi cuando era un niño, la que hizo que se distanciaran.

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre está pegado a su padre, viene con él en el avión-

Asentí y me despedí de ella.

Salí del hospital a paso lento y revisé las bolsas del pantalón que Ino me prestó.

-Gracias a Dios…- murmuré al encontrar un poco de dinero de una de las bolsas delanteras.

Alcé la mano hacia uno de los taxis amarillos que pasaban por el lugar y se estacionó frente a mí.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa de mi mamá justo cuando hacía de comer espagueti con albóndigas. De verdad tenía hambre.

Subí a darme una ducha apresurada y me enredé una toalla en el cuerpo para correr al cuarto de huéspedes.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mí. La maleta estaba aún intacta excepto por la piyama que saqué en la madrugada.

Contrario a cambiarme, me senté en la cama y divagué.

¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por él?

Él nunca se preocupó por mí al estar con **otra.**

Maldita palabra, resonaba en mi cabeza.

La respuesta a mi pregunta era simple. **_Porque lo amo._**

Y sí. Lo amaba más de lo que tal vez él me amaba a mí.

Ya no podía llorar. Era estúpido.

Si iba a quedarme a su lado iba a ser solamente hasta verlo recuperado y bien; después de eso le pediría una explicación y…supongo que hasta ahí terminaba mi plan.

Era un plan ñoño y experimental, pero no podía pensar en algo como: perdón ¡y vivieron felices para siempre! Porque si antes no éramos felices, no creía que ahora y encima con este asunto las cosas se solucionarían sólo porque sí.

Abrí la maleta y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla que fajaban a una blusa de gasa beige. Me abrochéunos converse blancos para estar cómoda y tomé el bolso y las llaves.

Miré el celular cuando bajaba las escaleras y tenía un mensaje de Ino. La policía nos necesitaba para completar el reporte del accidente ya que la madre de Sasuke no sabía nada al respecto.

Apresuré un poco el paso y me despedí de mi mamá. Mi padre llegaba de Osaka esa noche y ella lo esperaría para darle la noticia.

.

.

.

-El conductor del camión se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y se pasó de largo alrededor de cuatro semáforos rojos antes de que ocurriera el accidente. Suponemos que cuando golpeó el carro iba conduciendo a unos 140 km por hora pero es difícil saberlo-

-¿Qué le pasó al imbécil ese?- No fui yo, fue Ino.

-Murió. Se golpeó la cabeza con el volante y pocos segundos después sufrió un infarto. Es un milagro que su amigo esté vivo ya que dadas las circunstancias del encontronazo él pudo haber tenido la misma suerte que el otro hombre-

-Nosotras no llegamos a tiempo, cuando Sakura y yo ya estábamos ahí la ambulancia y la policía también acababan de llegar, no le podemos ayudar en mucho-

El hombre volteó hacia mí esperando a que yo dijera algo y traté de ocultar mis nervios. Era un delito hablar por teléfono mientras conduces y a Sasuke, teniendo el trabajo que tenía, lo podían perjudicar este tipo de anécdotas.

-Yo hablé con él antes de que se accidentara-

-Bien, nos gustaría que nos describa eso, su celular se encuentra destruido y no sabíamos nada al respecto-

Ino me miró algo asustada y negaba lentamente diciendo "_no lo hagas_". Me enderecé y puse la cara más firme que le pongo a los niños para que se pongan a trabajar.

-Antes de que se fuera a trabajar él me llamó. Lo que pasa es que un día antes Sasuke y yo…bueno…ehm,…tuvimos una discusión y me fui a quedar a casa de mi madre-

-¿Y ése era el asunto de la llamada?-

-No, de hecho casi no hablamos de eso, se podría decir que estábamos tratando de…ser honestos al respecto-

-¿Y qué pasó después de eso?- el sujeto hacía anotaciones en una libreta de cuero café.

-Bueno,- no quería mentir, ya le estaba pasando muchas a Sasuke y ésta era una manera de ayudarlo, pero todo sería por no tener remordimientos –yo le colgué. Me volví a enojar con él por un comentario que hizo y no quise escucharlo más. Ahora me arrepiento, tal vez eso quebró sus nervios-

-No creo que haya sido culpa de usted, he visto las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad una y otra vez y él manejaba muy bien y a buena velocidad-

Y yo sabía que sí, Sasuke podía hacer más de dos cosas a la vez. No había nada que no pudiera hacer bien. Excepto la monogamia, tal parece.

-Señoritas, esto ayudará mucho a cerrar el caso, lamento mucho lo del joven Sasuke-

-Gracias- Se fue a paso lento y sentí a Ino fulminándome.

-Por un momento me tenías colgando del cuello, frentona-

-Yo también me sentí así-

-Oye, a ti nunca te gusta decir mentiras y ahora lo hiciste como si la nada, hasta yo dudé por un momento. Oye Saku, y a todo esto tengo una pregunta-

-Hazla-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sasuke en esa llamada para que te alteraras así?-

Oh. Por. Dios.

Sabía que a Ino no se le escapaba nada.

Pero bueno, de todas maneras somos las mejores amigas en todo ¿no?

-Bueno, tu sabes que él y yo no estábamos bien antes de todo esto- asintió frunciendo el ceño y tomé una bocanada gigantesca de aire –me dijo que había visto a alguien-

No hizo movimiento alguno como esperando a que siguiera.

-¿Y eso qué?- resoplé irritada

-Ino-cerda-idiota, él me engañó con otra-

Su boca se desencajó por completo y ahogó un grito – ¡Oh por Dios! Sakura ¿es en serio? Sabía que Sasuke era de sangre fría pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de tal cosa- sus manos las mantenía a cada lado de su rostro y yo me mantenía impasible para no llorar.

-Ino te voy a pedir algo muy importante. No vayas a intentar profundizar el tema conmigo, porque además de que no terminó de decírmelo, me duele mucho, y él me necesita. A las dos. A todos de hecho-

Me abrazó y acarició mi cabello –No te voy a decir que lo lamento porque en primer lugar no te mereces esto. Pero aquí estaré-

Sonreí para mí misma y nos soltamos.

-Iré a preguntarle a la enfermera a qué hora podremos ver a Sasuke-

-De acuerdo, te esperaré en la sala de espera- caminó a la sala y me dirigí a la recepción.

-Disculpe- me dirigí a una enfermera que estaba detrás de una computadora –quisiera saber cuándo podré visitar a mi…ahm, novio-

-Ok, dime su nombre-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

La enfermera cliqueó unas cuantas veces y movió el mouse.

-Aquí aparece en cuidados intensivos, lamentablemente no permitimos vitas a esta área en particular pues no podemos poner en riesgo la salud de los pacientes, pero si no hay ningún cambio negativo en su progreso se podrá trasladar a urgencias y allí le podrás visitar- la enfermera fue muy amable y le sonreí.

-Muchas gracias entonces-

Resoplé un tanto decepcionada y caminé para acompañar a Ino.

Cuando entré en la sala de espera no vi a la cerda sentada, sino que estaba de pie platicando con un muchacho de cabello rubio y alborotado. No necesité muchos pasos para distinguir la inconfundible voz ronquiza de Naruto.

-¡Sakura!- así como tampoco hizo falta mucho tiempo para que su entrovertimiento se hiciera notar.

-Hola- le respondí abrazándolo.

-Lo lamento tanto- le dí unas palmadas en la espalda y me soltó.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- los tres nos sentamos y se dirigió a mí.

-Bueno, ya se me hacía raro que llegara tarde al trabajo así que le hablé a su celular pero me mandaba directamente a su buzón, llamé a su casa y ninguno contestaba. Justo cuando decidí llamar a tu celular recibí una visita de Neji y me dijo de sopetón que un loco se estrelló contra el auto de Sasuke. Ah, por cierto, Neji vendrá más tarde, en estos momentos tiene una audiencia-

-Está bien-

-Y ¿cómo están ustedes?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- Le sonreí y me frunció el ceño

-No. Te conozco bien y me gustaría que me dijeras que pasa-

-Nada. Es solo que…- no quería abrir más la herida, esto era como ponerle limón y ácido nítrico al mismo tiempo. Además, Naruto y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos y no quería que se enojara con Sasuke por culpa mía ya que explotaría no importando su condición –me siento culpable-

-¿De?-

-De esto, de que pude haber hecho algo, como no dejar que fuera al trabajo hoy-

-Pero cómo ibas a hacer eso si tú estabas en tu escuela- oh, demonios. Cómo le decía que había faltado a mi trabajo omitiendo "aquellito".

-Ah, es que Sakura…es que mira…- maldita Ino. Para qué se metía ella sí era pésima mintiendo. Y Naruto era todo…TODO…menos tonto. Bueno a veces sí se pasaba de la raya.

-Niñas, que pasó- demandó casi en el mismo tono en que Sasuke solía hacerlo.

Negué cabizbaja –Naruto, te prometo…no, te juro que te contaré todo lo que sucedió, pero no me lo preguntes ahora ¿sí? Es difícil- suavizó su mirada y se dirigió a Ino.

-Más te vale que no la hayas metido en problemas con el teme-

-¿YO?- se apuntó a sí misma dramáticamente –JAJAJAJAJA no me hagas reír. El Uchiha se metió en serios problemas él solito. El karma está actuando en estos momentos-

-¡INO!- gritamos el rubio y yo al escuchar tan cruel comentario.

-¡QUÉ! ¡El muchacho no es una blanca paloma después de todo! ¡Y aunque Naruto crea que lo que digo es horrible tú sabes que lo que hizo posiblemente se le esté volteando en su contra! No digo que se lo merezca. Sólo digo que… ¡Rayos!…me enfada el hecho de que él nos necesita-

Naruto y yo guardamos silencio y en verdad que lo medité.

Recordé que mi mamá una vez dijo "si hay un Dios, no puede ser tan cruel".

Y aun así sabía mejor que nadie que el maldito karma existía. Pero esperaba que lo que le pasaba a Sasuke no fuera de mal en peor, porque si era así, esto no tenía nada que ver con saldar cuentas.

-Chicas- Naruto llamó nuestra atención –Creo que me imagino lo que ustedes quieren decirme-

-No, ni siquiera te imaginas-

-Ino ya en serio, si no me dicen qué es "eso" que saben me quedaré en la duda, pero es que yo sé de algo qu…

-Lo que hizo Sasuke, Naruto, es algo que ni Sakura sabía. Creo que ellos tienen que arreglarlo cuando despierte ¿si?-

-Pero es q…

-¿SI?-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! De acuerdo- dijo rendido y se apoyó contra el respaldo.

Nos quedamos en silencio los tres viendo en la televisión colgante _"New Girl"._

|De repente alguno iba a comprar algo a la cafetería o a la máquina expendedora; bueno, excepto por el momento en el que Ino y yo nos tuvimos que parar al mismo tiempo para alejar a Naruto de un niño que le robó su barra de chocolate.

.

.

Dieron las 8:30 y la mamá de Sasuke llegó del brazo de su esposo. Detrás de ellos apareció Itachi. Y sonreí. Su parecido con Sasuke era sorprendente aunque fueran de diferentes mamás. La única diferencia rescatable era que Itachi tenía piel aperlada y Sasuke portaba los finos rasgos de su madre.

-Sakura, chicos-

-Buenas noches señor Fugaku-

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Mikoto

-Igual, no ha habido cambios- su rostro seguía preocupado y su esposo lo notó.

-Disculpen, nos iremos a sentar- asentimos y caminaron lejos.

-¡Hola niños!- dijo Itachi acercándose –¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Ahora deben estar en qué…¿primero de secundaria?-

-Ja…ja…ja- respondió Naruto –no cambias- Itachi sonrió y se saludaron con un abrazo.

-¡Hola Sakura!- me abrazó de inmediato y sonreí –mi hermano te tiene encerrada todo el tiempo, hace rato que no te veía pero bueno, tiene razón en mantenerte cautiva. Te ves más hermosa-

Me sonrojé y miré a Ino –Itachi, ella es mi amiga, Ino Yamanaka-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo y estrecharon la mano.

-Me han contado lo que pasó con Sasuke, pero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- se dirigió a mí y mi ceño se frunció en confusión.

-Nosotros estaremos donde siempre- dijo Ino llevándose a Naruto del brazo

-Estaremos afuera- dijo Itachi y me miró cauteloso –sígueme-.

Caminaba a su lado a paso lento hacia la amplia puerta de salida del hospital y me dejó pasar primero. Al atravesar la puerta una ráfaga de aire freso golpeó mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba nublado. La gente caminaba apresurada en las calles y una ambulancia llegaba a toda prisa al estacionamiento.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí- escogió una banca un poco alejada de la entrada. Afortunadamente algunas bancas se encontraban colocadas bajo el techo del hospital.

Se sentó el primero y poco después lo seguí. Revolvió los bolsillos de su gabardina negra y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor -¿Quieres?-

-No gracias, no fumo- sonrió, colocó un cigarro en sus labios y lo encendió –debí imaginármelo. Eres muy inocente para estas cosas- guardó los objetos de vuelta en el bolsillo –o simplemente eres muy inteligente. Tal vez yo muera de cirrosis en diez años y tú te verás mejor de lo que te vez ahora-

-¿Fumas mucho?-

-No, sólo bromeaba. Tal vez un cigarro al día, a veces ninguno. Lo hago cuando estoy nervioso o estresado-

-Eso es bueno- dije tratando de seguir la conversación pero Itachi me hacía sentir nerviosa. Tal vez si necesitaba el cigarrillo.

-Sakura, hablemos de tu relación con mi hermano-

Me sacó totalmente de onda.

-Está bien, seré más directo. Háblame de cómo se encuentran tú y Sasuke-

Se me erizó el vello del cuello. Me incomodé al instante y ahora sí, me habían echado sin compasión chile habanero en la herida.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Lo conoces supongo-

-Ése es el problema, si Sasuke se comporta contigo tal y como lo conozco ustedes no están bien. Además pareces nerviosa-

-Para nada- ironicé

-Sasuke nunca me dejó adentrarme en su vida, tal vez era muy pequeño o muy apapachado cuando lo conocí, pero siempre existió la competencia y creo que llegó a un punto en donde supongo debe odiarme-

-Itachi no digas eso. Sasuke no es capaz de odiar a nadie-

-Mira, desde que Fugaku me eligió como prospecto para dirigir su compañía en el futuro Sasuke no dudó en puntualizarme a todas horas que mi padre me prefería a mí por sobre él. Y tenía razón.

-Nunca he sido materialista y tampoco me ha faltado atención por parte de nadie, por lo que me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta por mi mismo que mi padre siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que yo necesitara antes que Sasuke, pero nunca he tenido el valor de hablar con mi padre y Sasuke es muy terco para permitirme conocernos mejor-

-Pero esa no es razón para que Sasuke te odie-

-Lo conozco, aunque no paso mucho tiempo con él, lo conozco. Los niños son muy receptivos y creo que tú debes de saber mejor que nadie que desde pequeños ellos adquieren una imagen de su futuro valiéndose del presente. Sasuke era muy pequeño cuando comenzó a sentir rencor por mí y no creo que ahora sea el momento oportuno para hacerlo entender que yo lo quiero. Es mi hermano, yo siempre quise un hermano-

¡TAAAAAAANN TIEEEERNO! Era tan tierno…¡inclusive se sonrojó!

-Lo que Sasuke tiene de terco y rejego, tú lo tienes de buena persona-

-Que cosas dices…-

-Itachi, independientemente de lo que Sasuke piense, no te rindas ¿si? Eres su familia y me duele pensar que se quede amargado el resto de su vida-

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? Ya he intentado hablar con él-

-¡Pues sigue intentando! El día en que se dé cuenta de que tu eres un buen hermano no podrá reclamarte que no hayas intentado hablar con él y arreglar las cosas…¡Y todo por un malentendido! Sabes, creo que al ver tu situación te propongo ayudarte…no será mucho lo que pueda hacer, pero hablaré con él y tú harás el resto, pero prométeme que vas a intentar hasta que ya no puedas más-

Dio un largo suspiro y se inclinó hacia adelante en forma pensativa –Si estás dispuesta a ayudarme, creo que lo seguiré intentando, te lo prometo-

-Eso- respondí dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Sakura-

-¿Si?-

-¿Ya me dirás qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?-

-¡Itachi!-

-¡Sakura, es en serio! Como hermano del idiota tengo que saber cómo se está comportando, y a juzgar por tu actitud ante el tema, no se está portando muy bien-

Miré hacia arriba resignada y los dos nos enderezamos en la banca; Itachi estaba muy paciente esperando a que hablara y no sabía por dónde empezar. Cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua del cielo sentí que ya era el momento de sincerarme.

-Tú sabes que Sasuke es un poco reservado. Él, bueno, todo el tiempo me ha costado sacarle la verdad pero siempre, siempre me la decía; siempre terminaba contándome todo lo que le sucedía y arreglábamos el asunto- fui recordando algunos momentos que sucedieron cuando todo empezó a ir mal –De un día para otro llegaba tarde a casa y se frustraba con cualquier cosita que no pudiera hacer; ya casi no traía a Naruto y a su novia a cenar con nosotros y tampoco recibíamos invitaciones de ellos porque según Sasuke tenían mucho trabajo; habían días en los que se comportaba muy distante y ni siquiera me veía a los ojos cuando le hablaba, no se despedía de mí antes de irse a trabajar y parecía que llegaba a casa cuando yo ya estaba dormida-

Hice una pausa y sin querer las palabras ya no me salían, mis ojos comenzaron a doler y sentía cómo se formaban pequeños charquitos de agua salada en mis párpados, pero traté de retenerlos ahí.  
Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro y me sacudió levemente.

-No quiero herirte más, creo que no necesitas contarme todo con detalle porque este es asunto de los dos y yo…

-Quiero hacerlo- lo interrumpí con la voz quebrada y traté de componerme. Prometí no llorar por este asunto, y lo iba a cumplir –una noche no aguanté más y le dije que quería irme para darnos espacio-

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?-

-Mal. No me dijo nada, bueno, un momento después aceptó de malas, se encerró en el baño y rompió todo lo que estaba hecho de vidrio. Él sabía que tenía razón, no podíamos seguir así. En la madrugada me fui y prometí llamarle- oh, demonios, tantas promesas –pero no lo hice y cuando por fin me di el valor de hacerle una llamada…él, me dijo que…- respiré hondo una sola vez y lo hice-que había estado viendo a otra mujer-

Seguí respirando con los ojos cerrados y haciendo puños las manos alrededor de la banca, bastó que la lluvia subiera su fuerza para que me sintiera más calmada y ya no quería llorar. Itachi se removió incomodo y resopló.

-No te puedo mentir. Me molesta mucho que haya hecho esto porque no es algo que él es capaz de hacer, pero desde que te pregunté qué pasaba, me lo esperaba-

Lo miré perpleja y él sonrió.

-Se nota. Sólo con verte. Además, soy muy perceptivo- regresé mi vista al frente y miraba las gotas de lluvia hacer un charco de agua frente a la banqueta.

-Pero aún no entiendo porqué lo hizo. Es decir, estábamos mal y todo, pero ¿porqué no hablar conmigo al respecto? Siempre hablamos de todo y nunca me dijo si algo andaba mal, o si él ya no me quería o…no sé-

-Tienes un buen punto. Y ahora lo que debes hacer es esperar a que despierte y hacer que te conteste esa misma pregunta. Porque eso, ni yo lo sé-

-No quiero que todos lo odien. Yo ya no sé si lo quiero o lo aborrezco, si esto no hubiera pasado estoy segura de que Ino se hubiera encargado de asesinarlo; no quiero que le den la espalda por que los necesita ahora a ustedes que son su familia, así que por favor, no hables con nadie acerca de esto al menos hasta que Sasuke pueda valerse por sí mismo-

-Tendré que romper ese favor, tú eres muy especial para mi familia y es injusto que él te esté haciendo esto, así que en algún momento será inevitable tocar el tema-

-Pero sólo si es con él- le acondicioné y me sacudió el cabello

-No te preocupes, es asunto de ustedes dos, pero como hermano mayor de los dos quiero ayudarlos así como tú a mí- le sonreí.

Muy cerca de ahí se escuchó un estruendo y la lluvia ahora parecía diluvio, además, el viento comenzó a hacer de las suyas y levantaba mi cabello sin cesar.

-¡Vamos adentro!- gritó Itachi cubriéndome con su gabardina y caminamos con sumo cuidado de regreso a la sala de espera.

.

.

.

.

Nos quedamos todos allí esa noche, Naruto tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana y arreglaría lo del trabajo de Sasuke con su jefe, así que se fue como a eso de las 2:30am.

Ino se quedó platicando con la madre de Sasuke y Fugaku hablaba con su hijo de quien sabe qué a un tono muy escalofriantemente bajo, como todo hombre que guarda bien de sus negocios. Yo me senté en las sillas de atrás para dormir un rato y utilicé la gabardina de Itachi de cobija; aún así, no conciliaba el sueño. Tan sólo podía dormitar.  
Justo cuando se podría decir estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, algo me sacudió el hombro y lo golpee con la mano.

-Ciiiinco minutos maaas-

Me volvieron a sacudir y me di la vuelta cayendo abruptamente en el suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado!- ¿yo?

-¡Tú ten cuidado!- me sobé las pompis y miré a la cerda quien parecía espantada y con ganas de reírse –Te daría toda la madrugada si quieres pero tus papás acaban de llegar- apuntó sobre algunas sillas y me asomé –están hablando con tus suegros-

-Sí, ya vi- me levanté y caminé en su dirección arreglándome el cabello.

Mi padre volteó en mi dirección y sonrió tristemente –Mi niña- nos abrazamos y me sobó la cabeza como cuando era niña.

-Ya papá- le murmuré pues frente a nosotros estaban los papás de Sasuke, pero éstos mantenían una leve y apenas visible sonrisa.

-Mikoto y Fugaku nos acaban de hablar acerca del estado actual de Sasuke- decía mi papá sosteniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Entonces ¿mañana podremos verlo?- preguntó mi madre.

-Sólo si su salud no se deteriora- Mikoto le respondió y mi mamá sonrió afligida.

-Me iré a sentar- avisé y me di la vuelta. Ya había escuchado suficiente acerca de su estado de salud y me parecía que me estaba frustrando. Me senté en las mismas sillas de la parte de atrás y miré a través del gran ventanal detrás de mí; se alcanzaba a ver el jardín recién serenado del hospital y la luna hacía de las suyas. Voltee a ver mis manos en mi regazo e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por dejar mi mente en blanco. Por fortuna lo logré antes de que Ino llegara con un par de sándwiches gigantescos de la cafetería. .

.

.

.

.

-Ha sido trasladado a urgencias en estado de "inconsciente", calculamos por el tamaño de la inflamación en su cabeza y los antiinflamatorios que le administramos que no debería de tardar más de dos días en despertar o por lo menos responder a los estímulos exteriores- volteó una hoja sujeta a una tabla que sostenía en su mano -en cuanto a su brazo no será necesario usar yeso, sólo una férula al igual que con su rodilla. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Podemos ir a visitarlo?- preguntó Mikoto entusiasta.

-Claro, pero sólo dos personas a la vez y otra cosa, una de ellas tiene que quedarse con él todo el tiempo. Pueden intercalarse, es en la habitación 22-

-Gracias Doctor- asintió y se alejó hacia otra familia.

-Primero iremos nosotros, de mientras organícense ustedes y ya después veremos quién se queda con Sasuke- avisó Mikoto y casi corrió hacia el pasillo en donde comenzaba un laberinto de habitaciones.

-Hola- escuchamos en la entrada de la sala y los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sai!- gritó Ino y se colgó de su cuello -¡Qué bueno que llegas!-

-Hola feita- saludó Sai con la mirada y entrecerré los ojos

-Hola mocoso- sonrió abiertamente y vió a Itachi.

-Hola Itachi, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-¿AH?- Ino y yo miramos a ambos confundidas mientras ellos nos hicieron a Ino y a mí a un lado para estrecharse manos.

-Hola Sai- seguíamos sin entender y Sai nos miraba divertido.

-Estábamos juntos en la secundaria, fue hace tiempo así que eso explica por qué ustedes no lo sabían-

-Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, pero ya que llegas, ¿quieres entrar con Ino a ver a Sasuke?-

-Oh, no, yo no quiero ser tan mala ni nada pero por ahora será mejor que no entre a verlo-

-Tienes razón- respondí inmediatamente e Itachi rio por lo bajo.

-_Luego te lo explico_- le susurró a Sai –entonces irán ustedes dos juntos y Sakura, ¿tus papás no pasarán a verlo?-

Los encontré sentados platicando y mi mamá me volteó, hice una seña con la mano y me respondió negando, tratando de que no me preocupara.

-No, ella dice que no-

.

.

Esperamos casi veinte minutos andando por el lugar y la madre de Sasuke y su padre entraron con aire triste, de hecho el rostro de Mikoto parecía como si acabara de llorar.

-Ahora volvemos- avisó Itachi y me llevó a través de los pasillos sujetando mi hombro, al parecer él sabía que necesitaría ayuda en cualquier momento.

Caminábamos y girábamos una y otra vez y todo se hacía más lento a cada paso que daba, tanto que Itachi me llevaba dos pasos por delante.

-22, aquí es-

_…aquí es…_

_…aquí es…_

MI corazón latía ante el hecho de enfrentarse a tantas cosas que se resumían a un Sasuke. Un Sasuke débil y que necesitaba apoyo, no importando lo demás.

-_Bien, puedo hacerlo_- me dije a mi misma y giré la perilla con cautela.

Itachi soltó mi hombro y me siguió.

La habitación estaba un poco oscura, aunque la ventana daba luz hacia el interior y era fácil distinguir el sol apenas saliendo entre las nubes.

Había un climatizador sobre la ventana y al bajar la mirada me topé con algo que parecía una televisión marcando el pulso, algunos tubos sobre una sonda y…en seguida él.

Ahí estaba. Ms acerqué para verlo mejor y la sorpresa me golpeó el corazón.

Frágil. Demasiado frágil.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones en la frente y el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía raspones y cortadas de vidrios; sus brazos se encontraban por encima de las sábanas igualmente con algunos moretones y uno de ellos ya tenía la férula puesta. Miré sus piernas y en la sábana se marcaba la férula de la rodilla.

Sostuve su mano sana y la apreté con cuidado.

-Sasuke, estoy aquí- bloqueé mi mente ante cualquier mal recuerdo para evitar llorar, pero cualquier corazón se ablandaría ante la imagen horrible frente a mí. Sentí las lágrimas desbordarse y le resté importancia; si lloraba, era porque **me dolía verlo así**.

-Hola hermano, sé que me odias pero estoy cuidando de tu novia, así que no puedes reclamarme- nos reímos juntos y volvió a posar su mano en mi hombro.

-Itachi vino a verte, sé que no se llevan bien pero me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor- sorbí la nariz y trataba de no convulsionar –y estoy feliz de verte…y yo también te quiero mucho, y quería decirte que…-

-Sakura, guárdalo para cuando despierte, él debería escuchar esto-

-¿Lo ves? Tu hermano te quiere mucho, ojalá le des una oportunidad cuando te recuperes, en fin, tengo que regresar con los demás- sequé mis lágrimas con la manga de la gabardina de Itachi y me incliné para darle un casto y delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos- salí de la habitación esta vez relajada después de ver a Sasuke, y ahora Itachi era el que me seguía a mí.

.

Sasuke me llenaba de alguna u otra forma.

.

.

* * *

**Tratando de hacer capis mas largos wiiii!**

**Memoria no encontrada :/ tendrán que esperar por las otras**

**actualizaciones, en fin, cuídense mucho!**

**Chao!.!.!**

**.**

**myBquest**


	4. Chapter 4

4° Capítulo. Seeee, un poco tarde, pero bueno, ¿se podrían alegrar por mí un poquitin? ENTRE A ENFERMERIA! WIIIIIIIII jaja, estoy feliz, asi que bueno, estaba ocupada con los examenes y los estudios, ahora con los papeleos y los examenes de ubicacion.

Disfruten la lectura.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de NARUTO™ de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

La madre de Sasuke se quedó con él el resto de la tarde y la noche y todos esperábamos quien sabe qué sentados y platicando. Naruto y Neji llegaron como a las ocho y el rubio se quedó con él media hora; nunca lo había visto tan triste, casi al borde de llorar. Si no soltaba una lágrima, era solamente por que Sasuke lo hubiera regañado.

La mayoría se fueron antes de la media noche y sólo quedábamosel señor Fugaku, Itachi y yo en la sala, Mikoto seguía cuidando de Sasuke.

Cualquier cosa para distraerme era buena. Los pacientes que llegaban desangrados a lo largo del pasillo, los niños que buscaban algo en que entretenerse (como yo), una niña que trataba de quitarme mi pulsera de diamantitos, o incluso la asquerosa mosca que no dejaba de zumbar justo frente a mí. Sí, yo no podía creer que hubiera moscas en un hospital, pero ahí estaba la suertuda.

.

Las horas se me hacían eternas y no conciliaba el sueño, Mikoto me pidió que me quedara hasta el amanecer pues ella tenía todas las esperanzas de que Sasuke despertaría de la nada y quería que todos estuviéramos allí. Así que eran las seis de la mañana y yo estaba allí, sentada con pose de zombi desparramada en un sillón del hospital a un lado de un elegante y alerta Itachi.

No sé, tal vez al contrario de los demás yo no quería afrontar las cosas tan pronto, aún no sabía que cara poner, o qué decirle cuando despertara. "Qué bueno que despertaste"…muy obvio. "Nos tenías preocupados"…sí, eso es más que obvio. "¿Qué tanto soñabas?" pfffffffjdhihyfjhgdshsjakdaj; no era momento de chistes.

"Me alegro que estés bien, recupérate pronto" Y BYE BYE. A volar pajarito, voy a otro nido. Si claro. Yo no podía hacer eso. Darle la espalda en ese momento sería como: "ah, Sasuke, que bueno que estás consciente, soy la víctima aquí y me voy por lo que me hiciste, ahí te las vez…" y yo sería peor de lo que él fue.  
Y pensándolo bien, si la familia de Sasuke y nuestros amigos se enteraban de esto, al final me pedirían lo mismo…"apóyalo, después lo hablarán" si, porque Sasukito tenía la mitad del cuerpo roto y una fractura canealfalosca-no-se-qué-rayos y necesitaría ayuda. Y yo quedaría a segundo plano. NO, no buscaba atención ni nada de eso, pero no podrían entender lo que me dolía verlo sabiendo lo que hizo. En resumen, tendría que quedarme con él hasta que pudiera valerse por sí mismo y después sacaría el tema de la nada para así poder terminar con él.

Pero no. En el momento en que lo vería, estaba más que segura que me derretiría a sus pies, no por lástima, no. **Por amor**.

_-¡Señora! ¡No puede correr por los pasillos es peligroso!-_

_-¡Guárdeselo para otra ocasión!-_

Se escuchaba garambullo en los pasillos y nos levantamos algo asustados.

-Ah, ufff, está algo lejos- Entró corriendo Mikoto a la sala de espera, jadeando y colgándose de la chaqueta de su esposo –Él…abrió los ojos…está…está despierto…oh…- comenzó a llorar –…está despierto amor…- se deshizo completamente en brazos de Fugaku, quien sonrió levemente y sostuvo a su mujer para que no cayera al suelo.  
Itachi mismo me dijo que su padre nunca tuvo mucho interés en Sasuke, pero al final era su hijo, su sangre, y en las buenas, las malas y las desastrosas tenía que estar allí.

Volteé para buscar la mirada de Itachi, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y su mirada chocó con la mía.

-Iremos a verlo- Itachi avisó sin esperar respuesta. De nadie. Y digo de nadie porque mi cerebro enfatizó la palabra "iremos" y una fracción de segundo después estaba trotando y trastabillando inevitablemente por su culpa; había tomado mi muñeca y daba zancadas enormes hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

_18…_las habitaciones pasaban rápido ante mis ojos_…19…_y de repente todo comenzó a hacerse lento, como si un túnel se extendiera infinitamente delante de mí.Miré al frente y vi salir a una enfermera y luego a un interno de la habitación de Sasuke, los dos discutían algo y la enfermera se adelantó a quien sabe dónde_…20…_miré mis pies y traté de respirar, una, otra, y otra vez_…21…¡Reacciona Sakura!_

-22- decía frente a nosotros –no…- murmuré a lo bajo -¡ESPERA!- grité ante la familiar necedad del pelinegro y agité mi brazo hasta que logré zafarme de su agarre.

-¿No qué?- preguntó confundido y con un rastro de entusiasmo en la cara -¿no quieres verlo?- bajaba el rostro y buscaba la manera de explicárselo.

Miraba mis manos temblar y casi podía jurar que escuchaba mi corazón latir.

_Claro que lo quiero ver, idiota _

-Sí, si quiero…p-pero- mi garganta se cerraba y trataba de pasar la saliva que se acumuló en mis amígdalas, apenas si podía respirar –no sé si…yo…- levanté la mirada en busca de consuelo -¿qué se supone que debo decir?- mis ojos comenzaban a picarme y parpadeaba más de lo normal -¿cómo se supone que deba actuar?-

Itachi frunció el ceño y me tomó los hombros fuertemente –Sakura, deja de hablar así. Un día.- dijo con voz autoritaria –Un día, es todo lo que te pido, hazlo por mí. No ¿qué estoy diciendo? Hazlo por él- _Vamos Saku, quizá él tiene razón _–Mira, tal vez no esté del todo despierto, le pusieron no sé cuántas cosas para sedarlo y entraría en shock o algo así si te descalabras frente a él- miró hacia atrás un momento y Kakashi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, volteó hacia nosotros ysaludó a Itachi, quien regresó la vista hacia mí –así que entrarás allí y lo abrazarás. Si es que puedes. No es necesario que digas nada- asentí aun sintiendo un escozor en mis ojos y caminamos con Kakashi.

-Adelante, acabamos de quitarle el respirador, está consciente pero un poco desorientado por los sedantes, el efecto debería pasar en 14 horas. Iré a hablar con sus padres-

-Gracias doctor- Kakashi nos miró amablemente y se retiró.

-Ve- me dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándola.

-¿Qué no piensas entrar?- lo miré un poco asustada

Negó un par de veces y me sonrió –No ahora, se pondría muy mal- recordé lo que habíamos hablado el día anterior y sentí que me empujaba dentro de la habitación.

-Oye...- ¡PLAF! Cerró la puerta casi en mi cara y entendí que era hora de hacerlo.

Primero me enfoqué en mover mis pies para dirigirme a la cama, después levanté el rostro y caminé cautelosa, parecía dormido. Tal vez estaba cansado y volvió a dormir.

-_Ah, gracias a Dios_- suspiré en voz baja y me senté en la silla cerca de su cama.

Respiraba lentamente, tenía aire de dolor y su ceño claramente lucía como el de un Sasuke cansado y adolorido.

-No llores Sakura- me reprimía con una mano en el pecho estrujando mi ropa, como si así las lágrimas regresarían a sus correspondientes glándulas –es inútil- me recargué sombre la cama y escondí mi rostro en mis brazos mientras mojaba las sábanas azules gota por gota –me siento tan estúpida-

Mi cabello caía hacia mis hombros y de repente me pareció pesado. Subí una mano hacia arriba para sacudirlo y moví algo que no debía estar allí.

Me limpié los ojos y vi caer la mano de Sasuke frente a mí; recorrí su cuerpo hacia arriba y me encontré con dos ojos negros y apagados.

-Sasuke…- mis mejillas se sentían mojadas de nuevo y su mano trataba de tomar la mía en un intento fallido, la tomé rápidamente y regresé mi vista hacia él, que parpadeaba con toda la calma del mundo.

-Ssa-k-kura- intentó completar mi nombre y entendí lo que explicó el doctor con lo de los sedantes.

-No, no, no- le dije inclinándome hacia él estando a unos veinte centímetros de su rostro –no hables ¿si? Estoy aquí y estaré aquí hasta que te mejores, descansa todo lo que necesites- con mi mano libre acomodé cálidamente sus cabellos rebeldes y la posé en una de sus mejillas amoratadas –solo descansa- limpié mis ojos con mi antebrazo y sonreí.

Su mirada…no podría descifrar su mirada. Si él me hubiera dicho en esos momentos "estoy arrepentido"…le hubiera creído sin chistar. Sobre todo porque su mano no apretaba la mía, solo estaba allí, como haciéndome saber que estaría bien.

Y como sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, cerró los ojos, apretó mi mano tres segundos y cayó rendido.

Supe entonces que ya había llegado el momento de "superarlo". No importaba cuantas veces me sentara y repasara el tema. Siempre estaría a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaría bien. Al día siguiente en la mañana, todos contando a Naruto, Neji, e Ino estaban en el hospital esperando noticias de Sasuke, ya que el doctor no dejó pasar a nadie hasta terminar los estudios.

Como a las doce del mediodía Kakashi nos hizo saber que Sasuke estaba bien, se quedaría un día en revisión y la mañana siguiente lo darían de alta. Era un chico con suerte, su padre era amigo de Kakashi y sólo por eso no se quedaría una semana en chequeos y esas cosas.

-Iré a verlo- avisé a todos, Mikoto estaba sentada con nosotros ya que Sasuke la había prácticamente "echado" de su habitación por empalagosa.

.

-Hola- dije cerrando la puerta, mi voz tal vez lo asustó porque casi lo vi saltar, pero luego relajó el semblante.

-Hola- respondió con su habitual seriedad. Como si el Sasuke que conocía había regresado en un cerrar de ojos. Miraba fijamente cada uno de mis movimientos y tampoco dejó de verme cuando me senté a su lado con una botella de agua en la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Sonrió irónicamente –Dejando de lado que me han dejado de administrar metanfetaminas y tengo la mitad del cuerpo quebrado, no. No estoy bien. Pero puedo soportarlo- Sipi. Ése era mi Sasuke.

Miré la botella de agua y la alcé hacia él –La traje escondida, aún es temprano para el desayuno así que pensé que tendrías sed- dudó un momento y la tomó con su mano derecha; la sostuvo un rato, miró su brazo inmovilizado y rió a lo bajo.

-Ah, podrías…-

-¡Ah! Si, claro, que tonta…- abrí la botella y se la regresé –Toma sorbos pequeños…-

-Oh, ugh, ouch- terco. Como siempre. Limpié su rostro con la sábana y me senté de nuevo.

-Te lo dije- me hizo una mueca y por fin obedeció.

Terminó la mitad de la botella y me la regresó.

-¿Mejor?-

-Algo- respondió mirando el televisor, que hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba en SILENCIO.

-El doctor dijo que mañana te darán de alta-

-Y me gustaría que fuera hoy mismo- se movió acomodándose en las almohadas y se quejó ligeramente.

-Por eso mismo no te dejan salir. Aún tienes que recuperarte-

-No me gustan los hospitales- dijo secamente

-¿Por qué?-

Bufó y me miró –siempre son lugares de mala vibra, como los cementerios-

Me sorprendió su falta de tacto y me molestó un poco la manera en que sonó.

-Pero también salvan vidas, Sasuke. Tú estás vivo gracias al Doctor Kakashi-

Bufó y miró hacia la ventana –Lo que sea-

Me sentí de vuelta en aquellos días en que trataba de ignorarme. Me dolía. No quería sentirme así, digo, yo ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, ¿es que él no podía poner de su parte?

-Me voy- logré sonar desinteresada y hasta un tanto alegre y él se volvió rápido –tal vez Naruto quiera verte-

-¿El dobe está aquí?- asentí y rió un poco –sabía que no podía vivir sin mí- sonreí un poco desganada y me levanté de la silla –espera- regresé mi vista hacia él y alzó su mano en mi dirección, la tomé y me volví a sentar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que vas a hacer ahora-

Sabía a lo que se refería, también sabía que no había ida atrás, era la hora de que habláramos de lo que pasaría para prepararnos en cierto modo de los golpes que recibiríamos, por lo menos yo.

Titubeé un poco y por primera vez le mandé la orden a mi cerebro de dejar los sentimentalismos y los lloriqueos de lado –Creo que- _dilo Sakura, debes hacer esto_ –yo iré a casa contigo-

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y rompió el agarre en mi mano –No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, podría contratar a alguien que me ayude-

_Ah, si, no necesitas contratar a nadie, puedes llamar a la puta que me vio la cara…_

-Quiero hacerlo- dije firmemente, era lo menos que podía hacer en memoria de lo que aún amaba de él –en serio-

-Pero…- parecía que no encontraba las palabras, tampoco quería verme a los ojos demasiado tiempo, Sasuke nunca pudo pedir disculpas por nada y era de esperarse que ahora tampoco lo hiciera, aunque se sintiera culpable no lo haría –Sakura…¿qué no has entendido que si no me dejas te vas a lastimar?

-¿Lastimar?- _tienes que estar bromeando_ –Es irónico, yo ya estoy lastimada, el dolor no puede crecer más de lo que ya lo ha hecho créeme-

Abría y cerraba los labios sin que un solo sonido saliera de su boca, probablemente cayó en cuenta de que no podía justificarse como lo hacía siempre.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

Sus ojos oscuros trataron de penetrar los míos, ¿creen en eso de leer la mente? Bueno, a veces creía que Sasuke era capaz de hacer algo así.

-No habría manera de contestarte eso Sakura. Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que lo hice por aburrición o por algún capricho mío-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Suspiró arrebatadamente aún sin verme –Te debo tantas cosas Sakura, pero esto, una explicación de esto es lo único que no podré darte-

Decepción.

Dolor.

Rabia.

Angustia.

Más decepción.

Frustración.

Incomprensión.

Confusión.

Todas se acomodaban en el mismo orden en mi cabeza. Sentí que estaba siendo un completo bastardo como para atreverse a decirme esto.

-Lo más que merezco ahora es una explicación-

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo-

-¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?-

-No puedo. Por ti. Por tu bienestar. Pero tienes razón, tal vez no quiero decírtelo porque soy un egoísta. Y un completo imbécil. Nunca debiste haberme dado la oportunidad Sakura-

-¿Y ahora de que rayos estás hablando?-

-De aquel día cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia y que lo intentáramos. Sabía que tú tenías un corazón tan noble y eras tan inocente que pensé que por fin tenía mi vida arreglada con alguien a quien no le importaba mis bienes materiales ni mi dinero. Me gustabas tanto que todos aquellos detalles que llegué a tener contigo los recuerdo muy bien en mi memoria, y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca debí haber entrado en tu vida, especialmente sabiendo…- su voz se ahogó en su garganta y tragó pesado.

-…la clase de persona que eres- Terminé la frase por él, cerró los ojos y asintió. Tenía que darle crédito porque estaba siendo honesto conmigo; **mi corazón** me decía que en verdad estaba arrepentido, **mi cabeza** lo martillaba y me aseguraba que era muy buen actor. En esos momentos nada en él debía tomarme por sorpresa.

-Tú lo has entendido más rápido de lo que yo. Lo que hice no tiene cabida alguna en tu vida, así que no te pediré perdón porque no lo merezco- me miró y sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que nunca pude conocer en él –si quieres cuidar de mí, lo harás porque tienes una dignidad inmensa y porque me dejarás en cuanto sepas que ya fue suficiente de cargar conmigo-

Oh. Está rompiendo conmigo.

-¿Así de fácil?-

-¿No era lo que esperabas?- rió en tono burlón

_No. Pensé que si tú me amabas me pedirías perdón aún siendo un machote y me rogarías que no te dejara. Pero que estúpida, tú no me amas._

-Lo que no me esperaba Sasuke, era que tú te tomaras esto como un juego de niños en el que rompes el primer jarrón que tus ojos ven y pones ojos de cachorrito perdido y sales ileso- eso salió de mi boca. El mismo dijo que yo tenía una dignidad inmensa, así que había que demostrárselo, aunque él pareciera inmutable –pero no soy tonta y en parte tienes razón. Si me quedo más tiempo contigo del que debería sólo terminaré esperando más de ti. Ya que sé que no tienes algún sentimiento hacia mí y ninguna intención de disculparte yo no te preguntaré nada-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó el puño sobre la sábana –No hables así si no sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto, se nota que no me conoces-

-¡ENTONCES EXPLÍCAMELO SASUKE! ¡Nunca te inmutaste en explicar cómo te sentías respecto a mí! Siempre salías con tus tonterías de "las acciones son lo que cuenta" pero a veces las palabras son necesarias ¡Hasta un sordo de nacimiento con siete años de edad se expresaría mejor que tú! Así que no me vengas con esto. ¿No quieres darme explicaciones?, pues bien, porque no te pediré una. ¿Quieres que me aleje de tu vida? ¡Pues deseo concedido! Porque en cuanto puedas caminar, yo me marcho, y te olvidas de mí como yo lo haré contigo-

Terminé. Por fin me descargué.

Su rostro se revolvió en muecas de dolor y tomó su rostro con la única mano libre que tenía.

Había tantas cosas que quería saber pero sería inútil. Había tantas cosas que yo tenía que decirle pero sería a oídos sordos. No, él escucharía mas no haría nada al respecto.

Sacudió su cabello con expresión impotente y dejó caer su mano. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí. ¡Qué ironía! ¡Yo era la que se sentía culpable ahora!

Pero no, tenía que responderme otra cosa. Tenía que saberlo, no se arreglaría absolutamente nada, tampoco me haría volver a sus brazos, solo quería saberlo…

-Al menos respóndeme una última cosa-

Fijó su mirada en mí y proseguí mucho más calmada.

-¿Valió la pena?-

Sus ojos se abrieron como si un fantasma hubiera entrado en ese instante a la habitación y algo dentro de mí saltó de forma extraña. Nunca había visto esa expresión en mi vida.

-Sólo dímelo- una risa un poco desesperada guturó a través de mi garganta -Ya no tengo nada que perder-

-Yo…no…-miró hacia el frente y comenzaba a respirar erróneamente –cualquier cosa que te diga no vas a creerla. Y con toda razón-

-Y a ti que te importa- mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir y la promesa que me había hecho antes se rompía en pedacitos -¿No me vas a responder?-

Quitó cualquier expresión de su rostro y siguió mirando hacia la nada –Solo lo hice una vez, pero lo hice. No conozco a la mujer, le pedí discreción-

Sínico. ¿Discreción en algo así? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Seguramente en ese momento la muy pobre ZORRA no necesitó ni siquiera ropa.

Dejé de discutir y preferí terminar por mi parte. Sequé mis lágrimas y me puse de pie escondiendo la botella de agua en el brazo.

-Supongo que no le has dicho a nadie que me fui de la casa-

Negó cansado.

-Bien, entonces tengo que ir a instalarme de nuevo- caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí -mañana vendré por ti- no miré atrás y cerré la puerta.

Mis hombros estaban mucho más ligeros.

Mi cerebro ya no estaba a punto de estallar.

Mis manos ya no me sudaban y podía caminar con más seguridad.

Pero mi corazón estaba hecho trizas.

Aunque todo parecía tan claro como el agua, que Sasuke nunca me quiso, que yo fui una estúpida ilusa, mi cabeza me decía que no confiara en Sasuke.

No iba a ser un problema.

Pero seguía allí, **_no confíes en él_**.

_¡Estúpida vocecita, explícate!_

_._

_._

* * *

_CORTÍSIMO! sorry jeje._

_Espero encontrar mi memoria._

_Felices vacaciones!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mikoto estaba más que desesperada porque no nos dejaban pasar, lo habían cambiado a Urgencias y aun así Sasuke le dijo a las enfermeras que no quería ver a nadie. El doctor Hatake nos avisó dos horas antes que Sasuke ya estaba por salir, y sin embargo seguía sin haber noticias.

A mí no me molestó en lo absoluto; después de lo que había vivido con él los últimos meses este comportamiento era sólo la punta del iceberg, aunque se me hizo demasiado extraño que todavía no pudiera salir del hospital.

Fugaku ya se había ido pues tenía una reunión ejecutiva, Itachi se quedó porque en verdad quería hablar con Sasuke. Y yo esperaba que Dios lo ayudara porque después de cómo me fuí el día anterior probablemente el "principito" estaría de mal humor.

Unos minutos después de que en la televisión se terminara un maratón de mediodía de _Grey's Anatomy,_ una enfermera entró a la sala de espera empujando una silla de ruedas con un inexpresivo Sasuke encima; apenas si se podía distinguir su blanquecino rostro detrás de la capucha de su sudadera negra, la cual hacía juego con unos pants que parecían cómodos.

Me puse de pie y al instante Mikoto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?- lo soltó y se inclinó un poco.

Sasuke la miró fastidiado y trató de sonreír, pero su mueca parecía más la de una persona mirando a un par de adolescentes manoseándose en la calle –Estoy bien mamá-

Mikoto era una persona con un amor incomparable por su hijo. Yo lo hubiera golpeado justo donde estaba la férula de su brazo.

Recordé que Itachi estaba detrás de mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuello y mis hombros. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke si lo viera? Si así actuó con su madre, no podría quedarme allí a ver cómo trataría al pobre.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- su voz ronca me advirtió lo que rezaba no sucediera, miré a Itachi acercándose a mi lado y mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa. Por lo menos yo sabía que estaba nervioso.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales hermanito?-

-Ni siquiera trates de iniciar una conversación conmigo- su mirada era rencor en bruto. No había odio. No lo despreciaba. Sólo era eso, rencor. Después de todo no sería tan difícil que se reconciliaran.

-Sasuke- traté de intervenir –Itachi está aquí desde el día en que te ingresaron y ha hablado conmigo de…

-Sakura, no te metas en esto- su mirada se enfocaba a lo lejos como si quisiera contenerse de gritar.

-No seas grosero Sasuke- Su madre lo reprendía cual niño de cinco años, berrinchudo, pero Mikoto seguía teniendo una sonrisa como máscara.

-No vengo a discutir Sasuke, pero me gustaría que reconsideraras lo de la conversación. Me quedaré unas semanas en la casa de mi padre- se acercó peligrosamente al azabache y se inclinó –en verdad quisiera arreglar este asunto-

-Vete- respondió el pelinegro secamente y su mano se aferraba fuertemente en el reposadero de la silla.

-Descuida- Itachi se enderezó –de todas formas tu mamá tiene algo de prisa-

Mikoto se abrazó de Sasuke de nuevo y luego acarició su brazo sano –nos vemos luego hijo- Sasuke fijó su vista en ella y yo quería darle de golpes con mi bolso hasta que le sangraran los oídos.

_Por lo menos sonríele idiota._

No me esperaba que en verdad lo hiciera, pero me sorprendió la sonrisa que le dedicó –Adiós- Y ese adiós era como un "gracias mamá". Ella lo sabía.

Se dio vuelta hacia mí y se acercó –Hasta luego Sakura- me abrazó inesperadamente y sentí un susurro en mi oído –_cuida de él- _se alejó y le sonreí torpemente.

_Si supiera..._

-Nos vemos pequeña- el Uchiha mayor se despidió con una mano y acompañó a Mikoto hasta la salida; no quité mi vista de ellos, los ventanales daban vista hacia la calle y los ví alejarse hasta el estacionamiento.

Tomé un largo respiro y solté el aire sin hacer un ruido. Giré hacia Sasuke y él veía a su madre a través de los ventanales. No sé, creo que también veía a Itachi.

-¿Listo?- traté de llamar su atención y la conseguí, aunque lucía un poco desorientado –vamos-

Me coloqué detrás de la silla y la empujé para avanzar hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera busqué el pequeño _Fiesta_ beige y paré la silla frente a la puerta del copiloto colocando los frenos en las llantas; abrí la puerta y planeaba la forma en que lo podría ayudar, pero su insistencia en subir al coche no me daba el suficiente tiempo para conectar las dendritas de mis neuronas; se puso de pie apoyándose en la pierna sana y se ladeó casi instantáneamente.

-Te tengo- lo sujeté fuertemente de la cintura y me apoyé en la orilla de la puerta.

-¿Puedes sentarte?- escuché que gruñía mientras trataba de voltearse y lo tomé como un "eso estoy haciendo".

Me incliné tomándolo por sorpresa y cayó justo en la orilla del asiento, empujé su pierna hacia adentro con suma delicadeza y él hizo el resto. Cerré la puerta y guardé la silla en el maletero.

-Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo- susurré un par de veces antes de entrar en el coche. Encendí el motor y loca o no, comprendí que con él se encendía un largo camino.

.

.

.

.

Y así fue. Si el camino del centro de la ciudad hasta la casa de por sí era largo, ahora se le agregaba un distante y serio Uchiha que hacía que los minutos parecieran semanas.  
Me estacioné frente a la casa y repetimos la rutina del hospital pero en reversa, y esta vez de forma fluida. Al entrar me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes ya que era el único que se encontraba en la planta baja, cuando abrí la puerta escuché un quejido.

-Bajaste mis cosas- su vista recorría la habitación de tapiz color beige y piso de madera.

Efectivamente; el día anterior tuve que regresar mis cosas al cuarto que solía ser de ambos y aproveché para acomodar sus cosas en el de visitas.

-Sí, creo que es más fácil para ti- lo ayudé a pararse y a recostarse en la ya tendida cama. Acomodé unos cojines detrás de él y me senté en un silloncito cuadrado sin respaldo -¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas?-

-No, está bien- a través de la ventana se podía ver el pequeño jardín. Ambos lo vimos un momento y luego por fin, me miró a mí.

-¿Quieres agua?-

-No gracias-

-¿Quieres algo de almorzar?-

-No, estoy bien-

Lo miraba con duda -¿Un sándwich? ¿Unas galletas?- negaba con la cabeza -¿Tan siquiera aire?-

-No gracias. Pero no viviré en este cuarto sin el control de la televisión- tomé el control de la mesita de noche y lo coloqué en la cama.

-Tengo unas preguntas- traté de hablar para detenerlo pero me interrumpió -¿En dónde te vas a quedar?-

Solté el aire que se había acumulado en mis pulmones –Te dije que me quedaría aquí, pero estaré en el cuarto de arriba-

-Bien-

-¿Bien qué?-

-Bien- afirmaba. Su monotonía siempre era algo frustrante y él lo sabía –supongo que está mejor así- por lo menos razonaba.

-Voy a estar en la sala viendo la tele- me levanté y sus ojos me seguían cautelosamente -¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No ahora, pero sí-

-¿Qué es?-

-Quisiera tomar un baño antes de dormir-

Guardé silencio y me crucé de brazos para obligarlo a que me lo pidiera.

Suspiró -¿Podrías ayudarme?-

Un sonrojo se asomó en mis mejillas y traté de ocultar mi sorpresa –Sí claro- me dí la vuelta y dejé la puerta medio abierta tras de mí.

.

.

.

Encargué comida china. El acento de la chica del otro lado del teléfono era casi perfecto, excepto por la manera en que cambiaba la R por la L y viceversa.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada de comer, de hecho ni siquiera quería pararme del sillón como toda una holgazana en días de vacaciones. Sin embargo con todo y la flojera, me paraba para asomarme al cuarto y Sasuke solo veía la tele recostado, no se movía, tampoco se dormía.

Cuando por fin llegó la comida fui a la cocina y tomé unos tenedores; abrí lentamente la puerta y me asomé, en seguida Sasuke volteó –Eh, ¿Puedo pasar?- levanté la bolsa –traigo comida- levantó una ceja y asintió.

Me senté en el mismo sillón pero me acerqué un poco más por si necesitaba ayuda, abrí la bolsa sobre la mesita de noche y saqué una caja de pollo agridulce con espaguetis.

-Toma- le acerqué la caja ya abierta con un tenedor dentro, pero antes de que la tocara se la retiré inmediatamente…¿Cómo iba a comer con una sola mano?

-No tenemos bandejas, Sakura- dijo leyendo mi expresión.

-¿Entonces cómo comerás?-

-Odio decir esto pero tendrás que ayudarme-

POR.

QUÉ.

A.

MÍ…

Me acerqué aún más a la orilla de la cama y puse la caja justo frente a él –Yo la sostengo, tú comes sólo- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y tomó el tenedor.

Cuando terminó de comer le pasé una servilleta de las que incluyen en la compra y luego comencé yo.

Subí el volumen de la tele para poder escuchar una de las tantas películas de _Batman_; me preguntaba si Sasuke en algún momento pensaría sacar el tema o en verdad cumpliría lo que dijimos en el hospital…aunque era consciente de que al final yo era la que comenzaría a hablar de ello. Él ya había dicho que no hablaría, ¿por qué insistir yo en el tema? ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué estás pensando?- me sorprendió y noté que ya casi había terminado mis espaguetis.

-Nada, cosas sin importancia- alejé la caja vacía y me retiré a la cocina.

Cuando regresé le ofrecí un vaso de agua y traía en mano las pastillas que le había recetado el doctor.

-A ver- volteé uno de los frasquitos color ámbar para leer lo que contenía –este es paracetamol y...otra cosa que no puedo pronunciar- saqué una cápsula y la puse en su mano, enseguida se la tomó –esta otra es ibuprofeno- esperé a que se la tomara y dejé los botecitos en la mesita.

-Gracias- tomó un último trago de agua y se estiró para colocar el vaso junto a las pastillas.

Tiré la basura de la comida en el bote cerca de la cama, llevé los tenedores y el vaso a la cocina y comencé a lavarlos. Justamente me estaba secando las manos cuando el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-

-_Buenas tardes_- una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina –_disculpe, ¿llamo a casa de Sasuke Uchiha?-_

-O sí, aquí es- respondí dudosa.

_-¿Me podría comunicar con él por favor? Es urgente-_

_¿Urgente? Oh Sakura, ya no eres su novia sólo supéralo –_Un momento- caminé a su cuarto y me miró como si ya supiera que iba a entrar –te buscan- señalé el teléfono y alzó la mano.

Salí del cuarto y regresé a la cocina para limpiar el fregadero.

_-Hola…Estoy bien…..ya te dije que estoy bien…-_

No era que a mí me importara, él estaba hablando muy alto y dejé lo que estaba haciendo para poder escuchar su conversación con ésa mujer.

_Un momento, ¿será…"ésa" mujer?_

_-Ja. Ja. Ja. Que graciosa. Sí aún está pegada a mí y espero que así se quede porque a como están las cosas, la necesito-_

_¿Necesitar? ¿A quién, a mí?_

_-No te precipites, puedo controlar esto por lo menos un mes, ese fue el tiempo que ella dijo que se quedaría-_

_Oh. Santa. Mierda. ¿Qué estás planeando Sasuke?_

Escuché un suspiro brusco –_Pues Naruto, él es el único que sabe de esto_-

_Oh. Doble. Mierda…_

_._

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Chicas- Naruto llamó nuestra atención –Creo que me imagino lo que ustedes quieren decirme-_

_-No, ni siquiera te imaginas-_

_-Ino ya en serio, si no me dicen qué es "eso" que saben me quedaré en la duda, pero es que yo sé de algo qu…_

_-Lo que hizo Sasuke, Naruto, es algo que ni Sakura sabía. Creo que ellos tienen que arreglarlo cuando despierte ¿si?-_

_-Pero es q…_

_-¿SI?-_

_-¡ESTÁ BIEN! De acuerdo-_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_._

_Ése maldito traidor imbécil…_

_-Y eso espero. El día que me mantenga de pie solo quiero que ella se aleje de mí tanto como sea posible-_

_¿YO? ¡Pues sí, yo! Ya me lo había hecho saber en el hospital._

_-No pretendas saber cómo me siento, no quiero discutir contigo; en estos momentos tú eres la única que comprende lo que estoy pasando, sólo no digas nada a nadie-_

Me separé de la puerta y aceleré el paso en el tercer escalón de las escaleras. La ira y el asco invadían mis venas y mi sien palpitaba a todo lo que mi corazón daba. Empujé la puerta de mi habitación y me deshice en la cama.

Ni siquiera la almohada de plumas que tanto amaba podía tranquilizarme, así que la tomé de las esquinas tapando los costados de mi rostro y grité.

El grito más laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Excepto por el día en que rompí mi brazo en secundaria.

.

.

.

* * *

** LO SIENTO TANTO u_u**

**¡Es en serio! pero esque mi horario está con ma$%& .**

**Está super cortito, aunque si lo ven de otro modo, yo no iba a subir absolutamente nada...solo que se me revolvió el corazón porque esta es mi historia favorita :3**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

-_¡Sakura!- _

-Mmmmmm…-

-_¡Sakura!-_

-Ash…-

-¡SAKURA!-

Un grito que envolvió la casa me despertó y me levanté de la cama pesadamente.

-Ya voy…- respondí somnolienta pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara. Al bajar las escaleras me percaté de que ya no había luz del sol, tal vez quería tomar su maldito baño.

_Pues que le llame a su pu…_

-¡Ah!- escuché un grito y luego nada.

Corrí a la habitación y al mover la puerta lo vi tirado justo a medio camino del baño y sobre ambos codos gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- me crucé de brazos una vez que se me pasó el susto y esperé a que levantara la cabeza.

-Intentando caminar- no la levantó.

-¿¡Caminar!? ¿A dónde?-

-Al baño…ouch!- se dejó caer en su costado con las piernas torcidas.

-Que terco y testarudo eres- me agaché en donde estaba y lo tomé de la cintura –te sentaré en la cama, necesito que me ayudes- apoyó su pierna derecha en el suelo y empujamos hacia arriba y atrás cayendo en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué pensabas, que lograrías levitar o qué?- lo regañé en una mezcla de furia y compasión.

-El doctor dijo que el esguince se curaría rápido y que pronto volvería a caminar- se sobaba sobre la férula.

-Hasta yo que no soy doctora entiendo que PRONTO no significa AHORA, Jimmy Neutrón-

Me puse de pie y avancé hasta la puerta del baño que por cierto, estaba dentro del mismo cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Preparando la bañera- abrí la llave de agua fría y luego la de la caliente y regresé a donde estaba Sasuke -¿Puedes rodearme con tu brazo?- me agaché un poco y levantó el brazo izquierdo a mi cuello- despacio- entramos en el baño y bajé la tapa de la taza para sentarlo.

Respiré hondo y tomé una botella de jabón líquido para derramar una buena cantidad en el agua. Tapé la botella y me coloqué frente al azabache.

-La sudadera- se torció de todas formas humanamente posibles y se quitó la prenda tirándola en el suelo; debajo sólo traía una camiseta blanca y con los mismos movimientos se deshizo de ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los pants?- No contestó, solo negó con la cabeza.

-No me mires así- retiró el elástico de los pantalones y sacó su pierna sana –parece como si te diera lástima-

-No es así- respondí incómoda y terminó de quitárselo –sólo quiero saber qué cosas puedes hacer tu solo para no estorbar-

Tiró los pants en el mismo lugar y fue entonces que me percaté de que mi rostro estaba ardiendo; no era nada que yo no hubiera visto antes, pero saben, soy de las que les da penita todo y les agrada mantener ese tipo de discreciones en la comodidad de la oscuridad...y las sábanas. Además, aún traía bóxer…no, eso no importa, era Sasuke a quien tenía semidesnudo frente a mí y tan sólo ver su torso era un deleite.

-Sakura- su voz profunda y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, bajé la vista a sus labios y éstos se curvaron en una media sonrisa –no es como si fuera la primera vez que me quito la ropa frente a ti-

La piel se me enchinó y elevó un brazo hacia mi hombro para apoyarse y estar a mi altura, o más alto todavía –quizás el único punto rescatable de todo esto es que tú eras la que se encargaba de quitarme esto- miré a su derecha y en su mano se encontraba lo único que me separaba de un paro cardíaco…sus bóxers.

-¡Sasuke- me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y escuché una risa ronca alejarse.

Supuse que estaba entrando a la bañera porque el sonido del agua hacía eco contra la cerámica. _Gracias a Dios que le puse jabón al agua. _Cuando retiré un dedo de mi ojo comprobé que las burbujas rodeaban su cintura.  
Cerré las llaves de la bañera y tomé una esponja suave del buró bajo el lavabo.

Me senté sobre la taza, me quité los tenis y las calcetas, subí el pantalón de mezclilla hasta mis rodillas y al ver que me miraba, le hice un ademán para que se hiciera hacia adelante.

-¿Qué?¿Va a entrar?- me miró curiosamente y o se movía.

-Si quieres te empujo yo- metí un pie dentro de la bañera y sin embargo no se recorrió hasta que me senté en la orilla de la cerámica justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Ignoré la pregunta y empujé con cuidado su espalda con una mano para lavarla, con la otra metí la esponja en el agua enjabonada y la pasé justo encima de sus omóplatos; destensó algunos músculos del cuello y sus hombros cayeron con sutileza.

-Tienes moretones por doquier- trataba de mantenerlo relajado pero debía evitar que se durmiera; marqué una X en el omóplato izquierdo –aquí hay uno del tamaño de mi mano-

-Hmp. Al parecer el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo tiene una afición al dolor-

Reí un poco y lo tomé de sus hombros haciendo que se recargara y su rostro quedara justo bajo el mío. Sentí su mirada mientras enjabonaba su pecho con cuidado. Tenía razón; el lado izquierdo de su pecho mostraba la mayor parte de los moretones y raspones. Tallé su brazo derecho y luego el cuello, en donde lo capté con sus ojos completamente cerrados, estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejé de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo.

Su perfecta nariz, sus ojos, sus labios, ¿qué extrañaría más?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

-Alguna vez lo hizo- le resté importancia y le presté atención al parche en su cabeza -¿sabes qué? Aún me gusta, pero eso que veo afuera es una coraza, una máscara-

-Creí que ya no querías discutir-

-Y no quiero, pero tiendo a decepcionarme a mí misma todo el tiempo- abrió los ojos y se conectaron con los míos.

-…- sus labios se entreabrieron y algo húmedo rozó mi mejilla, no me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que era su mano.

Inevitablemente cerré mis ojos.

_¿Te aseguras que aún sucumbo ante ti?_

Me concentré en su tacto.

-Nunca pienses en perdonarme-

Tomó su mano entre la mía y abrí los ojos.

_No confíes en él._

-¿Por qué siento que algo está mal?-

-Porque lo está- fruncí el ceño.

-Empezando por eso-

-¿El qué?-

-Sasuke, sé que me dirás que te sientes culpable y te muestras arrepentido, pero por el otro lado no tratas de pedirme perdón, sólo sigues recordándome la mala persona que eres-

-Porque lo soy. No puedes pensar que me perdonarás y todo seguirá igual cuando yo probablemente…-

No terminó la oración -…¿lo volverías a hacer?-

Asintió confundido.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer que te odie y me aleje de ti?- susurré entrecerrando los ojos -¿qué tratas de esconder?-

Soltó su mano y se sentó dándome la espalda.

-En verdad siento y pienso que algo aquí no encaja. Tal vez sólo sea yo tratando de convencerme de no quererte, pero el presentimiento sigue allí-

No volteó, tampoco se movía. Su silencio nunca fue confiable, cuando Sasuke callaba algo, normalmente significaba que tendría que ablandarle el cubito de hielo que tenía por corazón para que me dijera lo que sucedía.

Me arrodillé dentro de la bañera y lo abracé por la espalda; mis manos reposaron en su pecho y mi frente se apoyaba en su húmedo y ya tenso cuello.

Entonces recordé.

Recordé que hace años, exactamente en la preparatoria tuve un novio llamado Sasori; Naruto nunca estuvo de acuerdo porque no le dio buena espina, pero yo me había enamorado del pelirrojo como una chiquilla lo ha hecho de su primer novio. Y con mayor razón porque duramos un año y medio saliendo; él fue lo que dicen mi "primera vez". Al recordarlo si me arrepiento un poco, pero no por lo que viví con él, sino por lo que hizo.

Una noche en casa de Ino, nos invitó a toda la generación a su fiesta de cumpleaños 17; todos estábamos pasados de alcohol y Naruto se ofreció llevarme a casa temprano, Sasori no insistió en que me quedara con él. Al día siguiente fui a casa de Sasori porque mi cartera se había quedado en su auto; no tengo idea de qué fue lo más asqueroso que ví esa mañana, a Temari desnuda con el rímel a medio correr en su cara o a Firulais vomitando la lasaña que preparé cuando llegué llorando a casa.

_Extraño a ese perro…_

En fin, se preguntarán ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

O mejor aún, ¿cuál es el punto?

Lloré por semanas y todavía dos meses después me seguía lastimando el pensar en la situación.

Si yo estaba segura de que amaba a Sasuke, me intrigaba el hecho de pensar que no estaba tan dolida como aquella vez en que Sasori metió la pata.

¿Ahora me entienden? Es ese presentimiento de que algo no sucede como debería de suceder, algo no cuadraba.

-Te escuché hablando por el teléfono-

-¿Me espías?-

-Dime, ¿es ella linda?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si ella es linda-

-Sakura, ¿de qué hablas?-

Recargué mi mejilla en su espalda viendo hacia la puerta –le dijiste que querías que me alejara de ti-

-Ay Sakura- se llevó la mano a la frente –sabía que estabas escuchando, pero no pensé que fueras tan tonta-

-Eh…¿disculpa?- escupí furiosa y me separé de él mojando aún más los jeans.

-Estás haciendo conclusiones de una conversación que no te incumbe-

Por un momento creí que mis cejas iban a estallar –olvídalo- pero por otra parte, él tenía razón.

Salí de la bañera dejando dentro la esponja. No podía pedirle una explicación, la poca vergüenza que él se cargaba no me parecía correcta.

-Termina tu solo, esperaré aquí- salí del baño y me crucé de brazos; sabía que acabaría pronto, por eso me quedé dando pequeños pasitos a lo largo del cuarto.

Un rato después comencé a inquietarme y me asomé. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke trataba de alcanzar una toalla del buró.

-Terco- mascullé a lo bajo y saqué la toalla –ponte de pie- giré mi vista hacia la pared para no ver de más y dudé en seguida si él podría hacerlo, pero un pedacito de mí quería forzarlo a que fuera independiente lo más pronto posible, así no tendría que verle la cara. Apoyó su brazo, estiró la pierna y como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo se sostuvo de pie; lo cubrí por la cintura con la toalla al mismo tiempo que lo sostenía y lo ayudaba a secarse, pasé la toalla por la espalda, su cuello y el pecho, bajé a su abdomen y enredé la toalla en su cadera.

-Auch- exclamó desconcentrándome y me dí cuenta de que el peso extra que sentí en mi hombro desde que comencé a secarlo era su brazo apoyándose.

-¿Te lastimé?- traté de ablandar mi voz, él negó –es en serio-

-Me duele la cadera-

-¿Y no te habías dado cuenta?-

Otra vez negó. Acerqué mi mano hacia el lado en que supuse que le dolía, el izquierdo.

-Oh!-

-¿Qué tan grave crees que sea?-

-No te alarmes, sólo es un gran moretón- asomé los ojos bajo el dobladillo de la toalla. Sí, el moretón era un tanto grande y de color morado oscuro.

-Rodéame- y lo hizo con su brazo sobre mis hombros; lo saqué de la bañera y coloqué unas sandalias en mis pies, el suelo estaba resbaloso y mi torpeza combinada con eso, digamos que no sería una buena mezcla. Lo llevé hasta la cama y se desplomó sobre su espalda.

Salí del  
cuarto hacia mi habitación, me deshice del pantalón mojado y opté por unos shorts morados de algodón.

Al regresar Sasuke seguía en la misma posición; parecía relajado, o más bien cansado, su respiración era lenta y casi imperceptible.

-Sasuke- lo llamé y dio un respingo.

Aguanté una risita traviesa y me acerqué a la orilla de la cama mientras se sentaba.

-Estoy agotado- se talló los ojos y bostezó.

-Dímelo a mí- me miró con su media sonrisa adormilada –siento que he pasado todo el día cargando un saco de papas-

Creo que ya lo dije una vez; no podía enojarme con él. No con esa media sonrisa matadora-descolocadora-de-neuronas.

-¿Quieres cambiarte?-

-Sabes cómo duermo-

Sí. Tan sólo con un bóxer.

Me acerqué a un gabinetero y saqué uno de los tantos que había traído de la habitación.

Se lo aventé y salí del cuarto hacia la cocina -¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-No-

-Sasuke tienes que reponer fuerzas- tomé un sartén de teflón y lo puse encima de la estufa –voy a prepararte unos huevos fritos- prendí la flama y abrí el refrigerador para sacar un par de huevos y el cartón de leche; preparé todo rápido y calenté un poco de café. Tres cuartas partes de café, una de leche.

Antes de llevarle la comida me asomé en el cuarto y él se encontraba acostado ya cambiado y dormido sobre la cama.

-Sasuke…- hice un puchero y me acerqué, sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Moví su hombro delicadamente –Sasuke-

-Mmmmhh- estaba en sueños supuse.

Me dirigí al gabinetero y saqué una sábana limpia, la misma que coloqué sobre el en silencio para no despertarlo.

Antes de salir apagué la luz y me giré para verlo.

Pero ya estaba tan oscuro que no vi nada, así que cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OK, equis aquí les dejo una segunda parte.**

**Ahora si, chayito!**

**.**

**REVIEWS :3 ?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

-Come-

-Eso estoy haciendo-

-Pues come más rápido, me desesperas-

En el jardín de niños me habían dado el resto de la semana para cuidar de Sasuke y conseguí que alguien fuera a la escuela de necesidades especiales el sábado y el domingo; de todas formas comencé a pensar en renunciar a la escuela, Ino y Sasuke tenían razón, incluso para mí sola es pesado de por sí trabajar todos los días.

-Ya terminé- deslizó el plato de frutas hacia donde estaba yo y terminó su jugo -¿mañana tienes que ir a trabajar?-

Asentí mirando la sección de espectáculos del periódico.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?-

No respondió por un momento y aproveché para doblar el periódico y ponerlo sobre la mesa –Sí, ya sé cómo hacer las cosas que necesito-

No lo miré seguro, aunque esos últimos días nunca lo había visto seguro como él solía serlo –Confiaré en ti, pero cualquier cosa que necesites debes llamarme-

Dos días antes me había asegurado de conseguir un teléfono nuevo y Naruto mandó todos los contactos que pudo al número de Sasuke para que estuviera al tanto en su trabajo.

-Todavía no es lunes-

-Ya lo sé. No está demás decírtelo un día antes- me estiré y coloqué sus pastillas en la mesa.

-Iiiiuuuk-

.

.

.

.

Ya sabía cómo caminar con ayuda de una sola muleta, de hecho una vez lo ayudé a subir las escaleras pero casi me mato. Así que por mi salud prometió no pensar en subir las escaleras o yo no resistiría la necesidad de ir en su ayuda y ser la inválida después.

El parche de la cabeza se cayó un día después de que llegó a casa, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver a duras penas era los tres puntos que le dieron en la zona y una pequeña zona que tuvieron que rasurar, pero tampoco se notaba. Todavía no usaba bien su brazo, su pierna estaba más fuerte pues no había sido una fractura y ya no le dolía tanto a la hora de pararse, o bañarse…prácticamente ya no necesitó que yo lo ayudara después de la segunda vez. De todas formas ni quería ayudarlo. En serio. Yo no quería ayudarlo a bañarse y verlo desnudo. Es en serio. Iiiiuuk.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres?- acerqué el bowl de fresas con crema y negó.

-No gracias-

Me senté en el silloncito fa un lado de él y comencé a comer. La verdad es que los domingos siempre se me han hecho aburridos, todo lo que pienso es comida. Sasuke estaba viendo la televisión en su cuarto y lo acompañé un rato.

-Esta semana tengo cita con el doctor-

-¿Ah, sí? No recuerdo haberlo escuchado-

-Antes de salir del hospital el doctor Hatake vino a mi habita…

-¡AH SI! Cuando te estuvimos esperando mil horas-

Me fulminó con la mirada –Estaba diciendo…que tengo cita el miércoles, y es en la mañana así que le pedí a Naruto que me ayudara-

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?-

-Porque tú te tienes que ir a trabajar. Ya es suficiente lo que estás haciendo por mí-

Seguí masticando –está bien, pero me cuentas cómo te fue-

Escogí una fresa entera y con mucha crema.

-Comes demasiado-

-Y ésa Uchiha, es una manera muy estratégica para llamarme gorda- me llevé a la boca la fresa entera y traté de masticar.

-Yo no te dije gorda-

-Pues ttú erres anooréxicoo- masticaba mi postre no muy sutilmente mientras hablaba.

-No soy anoréxico, sólo como lo suficiente-

Tragué el bocado que tenía en la boca –yo también como lo que necesito, pero tú no tienes que reponer fuerzas después de trabajar con niños todo el día, y mucho menos con uno en especial-

Lo miré después de la indirecta que lancé y sonreía de lado.

-Pues yo soporto a Naruto-

-¡OUCH!- toqué mi corazón con una mano -¡NO SE VALE!- me reí a mas no poder y él hacía lo mismo.

.

Nunca compares a un niño con Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Nos fuimos al patio trasero, él sentado en una de las sillas donde en invierno tomábamos el café, yo en cambio estaba recostada en una hamaca que colgué entre mis dos amores: dos inmensos y ahora secos árboles de cerezo. En otoño no florean y lo único que puedes ver son ramas desparramadas en un tronco algo feo.

De todas formas el sol casi no se veía esos días porque eran muy nublados y no había necesidad de sombra; era buena época para leer un libro entero en un solo día y eso era justamente lo que Sasuke y yo estábamos haciendo. Teníamos una pequeña sección de libros que íbamos comprando en internet en el comedor. No supe qué libro estaba leyendo él; yo estaba llorando mientras leía _Por trece razones, _aunque casi no me convenció el final, esperaba que la versión de la película que se planeaba rodar no arruinara la excelente calidad del libro.

-Ahhh- suspiré después de sorber la nariz y limpiar mis ojos con la manga de mi suéter azul.

Miré a Sasuke a mi izquierda y seguía sentado, recargándose en la mesita para leer el libro gigantesco que sacó del rincón más escondido del librero.

Sentí escalofríos, puse el libro en mi regazo y crucé los brazos. Definitivamente el invierno amenazaba con adelantarse.

Volví a mirar a Sasuke y él ni siquiera se inmutó, aun cuando sólo traía una polo de manga larga.

-Sasuke- estaba tan concentrado que tal vez ni me escuchó –Sasuke- subí el tono de voz y se despegó del libro cerrándolo inmediatamente.

Me senté en la hamaca con el libro entre las manos y me puso atención -¿Quieres que te traiga un suéter?-

Al parecer ni se había dado cuenta de lo fresco que estaba y volteó a ver la portada del libro -¿Ya te vas?-

Les presento a los mini infartos de Sakura. Mi corazón daba brinquitos cuando él decía cosas tan simples y dulces, luego me golpeaba a mí misma mentalmente para regresar de la fantasía.

Sus dedos recorrieron las letras grabadas en la pasta, ese libro debería tener mínimo unos cincuenta y tantos años de antigüedad.

-Sí, voy a arreglar unas cuantas cosas para las clases de mañana y prepararé algo ligero para cenar- me puse de pie y estire los brazos hacia el frente.

Como no recibí respuesta de su parte asumí que querría quedarse otro rato; regresé el libro a su sitio y fui a su cuarto para tomar un suéter beige no demasiado grueso.

Apenas atravesé las puertas de vidrio que daban al patio, una ráfaga de aire frío heló mi rostro, Sasuke seguía viendo y examinando el libro cerrado como si fuera su más grande posesión. Era soso admitirlo, pero estaba algo celosa del libro.

Acomodé el suéter en mis brazos y avancé hasta detenerme detrás de él –Levanta los brazos- y como si supiera que ya se lo iba a pedir, lo hizo inmediatamente casi sin dificultad; pasé el suéter sobre su cabeza y luego sobre los brazos, reí un poco cuando vi la forma que tomaba la tela sobre la férula.

Regresó sus brazos a la mesa y seguía sin hablar.

Levanté mi mano sobre su hombro y tampoco hizo algún reparo.

No me daban ganas de sentarme, así que me quedé detrás de él sin hacer ruido. De un momento a otro el silencio me hizo sentir nostálgica, uno de esos ratos en que se vienen miles de recuerdos a la cabeza. Monosílabos, frases para nada cursis y cortantes eran su marca distintiva. Nunca había pensado en eso. Pero también había pequeñas caricias e incluso veces en que él me tomaba de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Cuando conoció al viejo y gordo Firulais y éste se mostró más interesado en el pelinegro que en su propia dueña. Había olvidado algunos días en que salíamos cuando nevaba, y otros cuando la lluvia nos atrapaba en plena cita y corríamos hasta la casa, llegábamos empapados y me rodeaba con sus brazos para calentarme, aunque el mismo estuviese temblando. Nunca se iba a trabajar sin despedirse de mí, ni siquiera cuando todo comenzó a ir mal. Excepto por el día que casi lo pierdo.

Ese día me dedicó las palabras más hermosas que pude escuchar de parte de él.

Me daban ganas de quebrarme, sí. Pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían; sería inútil irme, pues a esas alturas él ya me había escuchado sorber la nariz.

Todo mi control se fue por la borda; parecía disco rayado, prometiéndome a mí misma poner mis sentimientos de lado y así ser capaz de dejarlo son remordimientos.

¿Para qué mentía? Ya ni siquiera me necesitaba de mí. Podría pedirme que lo dejara solo y no habría manera de decirle que no, él era tan fuerte que ya podía vivir sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero ahí estaba yo. Parada detrás de él, siempre pensando en lo que salió mal, fingiendo odiarlo y excusándome para tener otros cinco minutos de él. De lo que era yo cuando estaba con él.

Me incliné y lo abracé por la espalda. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, dejando que mi cabello corriera libremente por mis hombros y apreté los ojos.

-Lo lamento- nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que yo quería era hacerle saber que lamentaba no poder perdonarlo. Yo quería intentarlo, pero me sentía confundida. Impotente. Las cosas no estaban sucediendo de manera que mi cabeza las pudiera entender. No era justo que estas cosas me pasaran a mí.

Su mano suave y cálida abarcó las mías, que estaban hechas puño una con la otra.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- música. Su voz era canto para mí.

No le diría lo que estaba pensando. Más bien no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No sé…no puedo…- y comencé a llorar.

Débil, me repetía mi inconsciente. Trataba de no gemir, pero tampoco eso podía hacer.  
Gotas de agua salada se impregnaban en su piel cuando trataba de limpiarlas de mi rostro.

-¿Por-q-ué?- trataba de hablar pero hiperventilaba –no l-o enti-endo…no es jus-to-

Apretó su agarre y sentí su cabeza girar, sus labios ahora estaban en mi sien.

_-…¿por qué?...-_ susurré como un ruego, ansiaba salir de ese lío, pretender que nada sucedió. Pero no era sínica.

Lo escuché suspirar y quise mirarlo; así, tan cerca de él, todo parecía irreal. Sus moretones casi habían desaparecido por completo, su rostro volvía a ser tan hermoso y alumbrante.

-No puedo pedirte nada más. Pero si pudieras hacer una última cosa por mí, sería que no lloraras-

Y él sabía que le iba a reclamar, que le diría que era un idiota al pedirme eso.  
Pero no lo hice. Lo miré una última vez y me limpié los rastros de humedad de mi cara.

Me dí cuenta que tenerle rencor a alguien a quien quisiste mucho, que querer odiarlo cuando alguna vez llegaste a amarlo, que eso hace que el tiempo que le diste y los momentos que recibiste hayan sido en vano.

Era una adolescente cuando me pidió que saliera con él. Maduré con él, conocí cosas que de otra manera hubieran sido diferentes o ni siquiera hubieran ocurrido. Fui inmensamente feliz. Por eso, y sólo por eso, los últimos días que estuviera cerca de él los pasaría con un amigo.

El amigo que tuve y quería tener. Aunque algo hubiera salido mal, ya era bastante de hacerse la víctima.

Lo quería. Lo amaba y ese era un hecho.

Solté mis manos y me enderecé con una media sonrisa.

Acerqué la muleta a él y me miró sorprendido.

-Vamos. Quiero hotcakes con harta mermelada-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PARA EMPEZAR**

¿Qué más me da?

Me preguntas: _¿qué es lo que nos queda por salvar?, _que para qué quiero regresar...

¿Qué importa ya?

Se han roto mil cosas que no quieres arreglar…

Quieres encontrar otro lugar.

Pero al menos quiero contestar, por qué no me rindo y quiero verte una vez más.

.

Para empezar, haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar,

cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad,

y haces que me olvide, de la soledad.

para empezar, nunca quise envejecer con nadie más,

y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas,

solo sé que quiero estar en donde estás.

.

Nos fue muy mal, los buenos momentos empezaron a faltar.

Luego comenzamos a dudar.

Me asusté y no te pude parar,

pero ni un segundo, te he dejado de extrañar.

.

Para empezar, haces que este mundo sea un mejor lugar,

cuando hablas llenas todo de verdad,

y haces que me olvide, de la soledad.

para empezar, nunca quise envejecer con nadie más,

y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas,

solo sé que quiero estar en donde estás.

.

Para empezar…

**Leonel García.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**

**Guest (Iveeslove3)**

Es asombroso tener comentarios como el tuyo, no pensé que alguien lloraría pero es bueno que al menos sí has captado la historia, y sí, creo que la historia la debería leer más gente =') jajaja no te preocupes, Sasuke no se va a salvar, aunque la historia no es exactamente como la mayoría se la imaginan! no sean tan duros con mi Sasukito! Jaja espero que sigas leyéndola =D

**Daniela**

Gracias por tu comentario! Es increíble que te des el tiempo de escribir y ponerte sentimental, esta también es una de mis historias favoritas, acerca de lo de escribir en primera persona pues es lo que más se me da; me aburren las historias donde la narración es en tercera persona pues asi no sabes lo que el autor quiere decir. No importa si tienes muchas cosas que decirme, tu escribelas que yo entiendo lo que pasa cuando uno se emociona con una historia =3 Ojalá y sigas leyendo, espero y te siga gustando.

** .**

**.**

**Bueno chicas (y si hay chicos, pues ustedes también xD) muy cortito lo seee! Pero no estoy muy inspirada, el capi que les regalé hoy es casi que una idea que ya tenía desde hace días, el próximo capi les daré una sorpresa que no tenía preparada para esta historia, pero va a ser necesaria para que no se haga aburrida y podamos verla desde otro punto de vista, además el siguiente va a estar más largo, arriba de las 4,000 palabras, se los prometo ;)**

**Eso sí, no me extrañen mucho, que me voy a tardar un poquitín, ok?**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**ATENTAMENTE: SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MyBquest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de NARUTO™ de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de mi total autoría.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cerré los ojos al instante en que sentí un golpe. Escuché cómo las cosas se quebraban a mi alrededor…el retrovisor…las ventanas…el techo…todo.

No había forma de salir. Mucho menos cuando sentí objetos golpeándome.

Después de un rato ya no escuché nada; seguía con vida, lo sabía, pero tenía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo y no podía moverme. _Si existe Dios... ¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo?_

Había gente gritando; recuerdo a una mujer en especial, gritaba _"¡Está sangrando!"._

En situaciones como ésa, es donde me pregunto si los anuncios en donde recomiendan abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad te lleva a salvar tu vida, o una muerte lenta.

Si lo razono bien, el hecho de no haberme puesto el cinturón sí pudo haberme matado.

Las voces se acercaban y un hombre se colocó en la ventanilla._"Hey",_tocaba mi mejilla con cuidado,_ "Despierta amigo"._

No pude. Me obligaba a parpadear, a mover las manos, pero ni siquiera sabía en donde estaban. Pensé que si no respondía me dejaría solo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

_No me deje aquí._

No lo hizo.

_"Llama a Gai, él fue paramédico. Estarás bien muchacho, te lo prometo"._

No podía estar tan seguro como él. Todas las cosas malas que a una persona podían sucederle, me estaban ocurriendo a mí.

Dejé de escuchar la voz del hombre.

Comencé a hablar conmigo mismo; pensé que tal vez si me dejaba solo podía morir desangrado o en estado vegetal o algo así, y ese hombre me salvaría de lo que me vendría por delante. Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Hasta me resigné a la idea.

Dejé mi mente en blanco y por un segundo, creí que en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Luego sentí que forzaron la puerta del copiloto y entraron al carro. Del otro lado desabrocharon el cinturón y me jalaron en seguida; el dolor era indescriptible. Si hubiera estado totalmente consciente podría haber llorado y gritado hasta romper mis cuerdas vocales.

Me cargaron entre varios hombres y me dejaron en el suelo en lo que me pareció una eternidad. Quería que sintieran lo que yo. Quería golpearlos. Quería reclamarles mi dolor.

Pero aún más estaba enojado porque ya me había hecho a la idea de que moriría ahí, solo. Ellos lo estaban arruinando.

.

.

_-¡SASUKE!-_

.

.

.

Y la escuché a ella.

Un ángel en toda su expresión. La que una vez quise hacer la mujer de mi vida y luego todo se arruinó.

No era su culpa.

Tal vez yo hice algo mal para que las cosas sucedieran así.

Las puntas de su cabello cayeron rodeando mi rostro y sentí su aliento endulzado cerca de mí.

Deseaba verla. Levantar mi mano y tocar su piel; ahí fue donde me arrepentí de haberme alejado de ella esas últimas semanas.

Recordé la llamada de teléfono…y lo que le había dicho. Respecto a eso, ya no había marcha a atrás.

Con su mano apenas rozó mi mejilla en un intento para hacerme reaccionar; escuché sus sollozos.

_-Sasuke ¡Responde por favor!-_

_¡Mírame bien, obsérvame, estoy despierto!_

Seguía moviendo su mano en mi mejilla. ¡Que más hubiera pedido yo, que abrir los ojos y ver esas esmeraldas tan vivas y brillantes!

Se acercó a mi oído, pensé que entraría en un shock o algo parecido porque no dejaba de llorar.

_-Lo dijiste a tiempo Sasuke-_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?_

Su cabello ya no estaba y un dolor punzante en mi cabeza atacó.

_-Necesitamos retirarlo, por favor- _

_¡No Sakura! Tendrías que haberles dicho que yo ya no quería vivir, no así. No sabiendo que si vivía, tú y mi familia iban a sufrir._

Pero no era su culpa. Yo simplemente fui un estúpido y le callé muchas cosas que debería de haber sabido. Ella y todos los demás.

_…yo te amo…lamento nunca habértelo dicho a tiempo…_

Recordé lo que le había dicho. Fue justo antes de que un tipo se atravesara en el camino. Es lo que muchos llaman, "el momento exacto".

Se levantó. Ella ya no estaba.

.

Hasta ahí lograban llegar mis memorias.

Todas las noches desde entonces no podía soñar con otra cosa.

No entendía por qué Sakura seguía a mi lado. Después de lo que le confesé esperaba que se fuera. Pero ella tiene un gran corazón. Un inocente y hermoso gran corazón.

.

Y por eso, la amaba, con toda mi alma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese día Sasuke se levantó muy pensativo; lo único que le escuché decir fue _"llegaré antes que tú, vete sin cuidado"_ y se fue a su consulta con Naruto.

Camino al jardín de niños, pasé justo en la calle paralela a donde había ocurrido el accidente; ya no vería ese lugar del mismo modo, todos veían una calle. Yo veía el lugar más terrorífico de todos los tiempos, estilo Chernobyl o algo parecido.

Aburrida. Nunca me habría sentido más aburrida en el jardín desde que comencé a trabajar, y los niños estaban conscientes de ello. Tal vez fue mi posición de paleta derretida en la mesa la que los alarmó de que su maestra no estaba con ganas.

-Maestra…-

Lee, un adorable niño de inmensos ojos y cabello liso de cazuela sacudió mi abrigo y traté de componerme, y ponerme a su altura desde la silla.

-¿Sí cariño?-

-¿Ya no tiene novio?-

…_increíble...¿soy tan obvia?_

-¿Qué?-

-Que si ya no tiene novio. Es que Ami dice- apuntó a su compañera de banca -que cuando su mamá se pelea con su novio ella junta las cejas como usted-

-…junto las…cejas?-

-Maestra ¿Yo puedo ser su novio?-

-Mi ¿qué?...Lee, estás muy chico para tener novia-

-Eso mismo dijo mi papá- el niño cruzó los brazos sin despegar su vista de mí -maestra ¿vamos a jugar hoy?-

_Tan fácil fuera cambiar de tema como los niños…._

-Ah, sí- me puse de pie y lo empujé por la espalda –niños, todos a la cancha, hoy vamos a jugar afuera-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- hubiera jurado que me estallaron los oídos, pero esos niños me hacían sonreír por cualquier cosa.

-¿Podemos jugar a los congelados?-

Miré a Ami y le asentí –A lo que ustedes quieran-

.

.

.

.

.

-Me da muchísima pena decírtelo, pero es que ya casi no me queda tiempo de nada, y temo estar comprometida contigo y que algún día te falle-

-¡No te preocupes! Entiendo perfectamente tu situación, además, la chica que nos mandaste la otra vez era muy buena, podemos contactarla y darle el trabajo a ella, parecía muy dispuesta-

-Te lo agradezco en verdad, Hinata- la chica de cabellos negro-azulados sonrió y me tocó el hombro.

-Nos ayudaste bastante-

Ella me dio el trabajo cuando la escuela de necesidades especiales estaba cayendo y acudió con amigos que ya conocía anteriormente, y yo era uno de ellos. La conocí en la secundaria; nunca fuimos muy, muy unidas, pero confiábamos una en la otra y ella era muy buena persona, por eso decidí ayudarle. Al principio no recibía sueldo y sin embargo me gustaba el lugar. Después de un tiempo, todo mejoró y comenzó a darnos una paga a los que trabajábamos con ella; yo nunca lo acepte, pero halló la manera de depositármelo en el banco.

Era linda, tierna y muy tímida. Pero no era tonta.

-Estaré en contacto, me gustaría que saliéramos a almorzar un día, yo invito-

-Claro que acepto, que te vaya bien Sakura-

Abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar –Cuídate Hinata-

.

.

En la calle comenzaba a lloviznar; entré el carro y acomodé la coleta alta que me hice con tanto esfuerzo en la mañana.

Justo los días en que me peino, ocurre una clase de desastre natural. Con la pena, pero el destino no me quiere arreglada.

Arranqué y en el camino llovió con más fuerza, nada bonito, tengo que decir. Más bien parecía granizo por el tamaño inmenso de las gotas.

Me detuve frente a la casa y metí todas mis cosas en el inmenso bolso café que me solía llevar a la escuela. Conté hasta tres y salí corriendo para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Abrí la puerta apresurada y un poco empapada y la cerré tras de mí. Me miré en el espejo de la entrada y no había estado tan mal después de todo.

Desabroché el saco y lo arrojé en uno de los sillones del comedor. Me quité los zapatos negros de tacón bajo y mi estómago gruñió.

-Sip. Ya son las tres de la tarde-

Sí. Mi estómago era mi reloj biológico.

-Sasuke, prepararé algo de comer, ¿se te antoja algo?-

Esperé a que contestara con su especial y emocionante NO, pero no escuché ni un ruido.

Dijo que llegaría temprano, así que supuse que estaría allí. Lo volví a llamar; no contestó nadie y decidí buscarlo en su cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación estaba totalmente abierta y no se encontraba allí, de hecho la cama seguía perfectamente tendida. Yo la había tendido.

Saqué el celular de la bolsa trasera de mis jeans y revisé la pantalla.

_JUEVES/OCTUBRE 3:15PM_

_SIN MENSAJES_

_SIN LLAMADAS_

_._

No me pareció tan extraño, tal vez el doctor estaba muy ocupado. O tal vez al extrovertido de Naruto se le ocurrió invitarlo a comer su preciado ramen.

Me puse mis pantuflas de conejito y opté por esperarlo. Agarré el bote de medio litro de nieve del refrigerador, saqué una cuchara y me senté en el comedor a ver la tele.

La ley de los quince minutos. "Si no te habla en 15 minutos, le llamas".

-Ok, pues veamos- busqué su número de celular y le dí LLAMAR.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-Ok no- colgué un poco confundida y pensé, _me estoy volviendo paranoica._

Pero no era paranoia.

Era curiosidad. Y la curiosidad no mató al gato.

Fue el estúpido que atropelló al pobre gato el que inventó esa excusa.

Llamé otra vez para asegurar que no contestaría.

_-¡Hola!-_

-…¿quién eres?-

_-¿Quién más? ¡La luz de tu vida!-_

-¿Ah?- reconocí su voz -¿Naruto?-

_-¡Ouuuuuu! ¡Entonces sí soy la luz de tu vida! ¡Lo sabía!-_

-. . .-

_-Jajaja no te enojes Saku, estoy jugando. ¿Qué pasó?-_

-Pues no sé tú, ¿por qué contestaste el teléfono?-

_-¿Pues para eso sirven los celulares no?-_

-Naruto no evadas la pregunta ¿dónde está Sasuke?-

_-Bueno, acabamos de salir de la consulta y él…-_

-…y el ¿qué?-

_-¿Hola?-_

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

_-Nada, Naruto me pidió prestado el celular para jugar y yo fui al baño-_

-Oh, entiendo-

_-¿Ya estás en casa?-_

-Sí, me dijiste que llegarías antes que yo y te marqué para saber si todo había ido bien-

_-Vamos de salida- _guardó silencio y escuché murmullos_-te cuento cuando regrese-_

-Bien, te veo aquí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces sólo dos semanas más con la férula?-

-Sólo la de la rodilla, me quedaré con la del brazo un mes entero para asegurar el movimiento de la mano- tocaba por encima de la sudadera su brazo y lo sobaba con cuidado.

-Y el Doctor le dijo que tenía que abstenerse de hacer movimientos bruscos para recuperarse más rápido, así que Sakura- me miró seriamente y afirmando con el dedo índice –nada de andar de manita sudada ¿ok?-

-Por Dios…- Sasuke escondió la cabeza en su brazo sano.

Yo me puse roja a más no poder, aguantando un grito en lo más profundo de mi garganta -GRACIAS POR SEÑALARLO NARUTO, LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA- respondí entre dientes.

Como niño inocente sonrió y cruzó los brazos -De nada-

Sasuke lo miró como Ted Bundy lo haría con su siguiente víctima.

-¿No te dijo algo de lo de tu cabeza?-

Naruto se puso de pie y se alejó hacia la cocina, Sasuke esperó a que se fuera.

-Lo básico. Me hizo pruebas como seguir la lucecita y me preguntó si olvidaba cosas; no halló nada raro, y dijo que debía tener cuidado con golpes y todo eso. Y ya no necesito parche, me retirarán luego los puntos-

-¿Y próximas citas?-

Pensó por un segundo –La próxima semana me quedaré en casa de Naruto, tengo varias citas seguidas para realizar estudios-

No me cuadraba mucho lo de los dichosos estudios -¿Algo anda mal?-

-No. Es para descartar cualquier duda-

Estudié su postura cuidadosamente; si existen dudas, es porque algo no salió bien.

_Bueno, tal vez sí estás paranoica Sakura._

No era paranoia. Era la estúpida vocecita perseguidora que alguna vez me dijo _"no confíes en él"._

Aún trataba de averiguar a qué se refería con eso.

-Sakura-

-¿Qué?-

-Sé que tu pequeña cabeza rosada está haciendo un gran embrollo de todo esto. No lo hagas. Me voy el lunes y regreso el viernes o el sábado-

-¿Una semana entera?-

Hasta yo me sorprendí de haberlo dicho como lo dije.

Se rió y me dio un poco de vergüenza, se suponía que ya habíamos terminado. Era la pura costumbre. En serio.

-Una cita el lunes, resultados el martes; dos citas, el miércoles y el jueves, resultados el viernes y pruebas de no-se-qué. Ya te dije, no te quiero molestar con eso-

_No es molestia._

Si claro, si le decía eso sonaría como soltera desesperada.

-Bueno-

Nos quedamos callados y su mirada vagaba en el lugar; se detuvo en una esquina de la mesa.

-¿Te lo acabaste tú?-

Fijé la vista en la misma dirección, el envase del helado estaba sobre la mesa y con una cuchara de plástico dentro.

-Ji…ji...ji-

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡QUÉ QUIERES!-

Naruto se asomó -¿Cómo es que no hay helado en tu nevera?- puso atención en el envase y miró a Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos y negando –No tienes llenaderas-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me cambié a mi piyama de pants y blusa de mangas largas con vaquitas y me metí a mi cama.

Calientita que hasta temblé de regocijo.

Enredé las piernas en las sábanas y tomé mi celular para revisar la alarma.

-A lassss siete- tecleé el número y apenas dí aceptar, llegó un inbox de Ino.

**_INOCRDA_**_  
- What´s apcarnala*_

-Jaja ¿porqué hablas como chola*?

**_INOCRDA_**_  
- Es la moda, loca =p_

- ¿Qué cuentas?

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- Uy no sabes… asistí a la junta de editores de la revista en Osaka y nos dieron asientos de P-R-I-M-E-R-A C-L-A-S-E _

- Sí, presúmeme ¬¬

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- Pues por eso te estoy hablando jaja…  
- No, no te creas, me dijiste que Sasuke tenía cita con el Doctor hoy, ¿cómo le fue?_

- Según él todo está bien

**_INOCRDA_**_  
- ¿Y qué? ¿No estabas tú con él?_

- No, dijo que no quería molestarme y Naruto lo acompañó

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- ¿Y entonces Naruto no te contó nada?_

- Lo mismo, que estaba bien y bla, bla, bla

**_INOCRDA  
_**_-Sakura ¿te digo algo y no te enojas?_

- Dilo

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO PARANOICA _

- NO ES CIERTO  
- Lo conozco y no sé, siento que no me quiere decir las cosas como son

**_INOCRDA  
_**_-__**. . .**_

- ¿Sabes qué? concuerdo contigo, ni siquiera yo sé que estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loca

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- No estás volviéndote loca, es solamente que no es normal tu situación, eso creo_

- Vaya, ni siquiera puedo explicárselo a mi mejor amiga

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- ¡No te desesperes! Tal vez no puedas explicar cómo te sientes, pero si confías en ti misma podrás comprenderlo, por lo menos tu_

-Ay cerda, tú y tus frases…

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- Sí, yo también te amo _:3

- Luego platicamos si?

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- ¿Estás cortando conmigo?_

- Ya duérmete Ino, tengo sueño

**_INOCRDA  
_**_- Nadie corta conmigo, yo corto contigo =p_

- Que descanses. No comas tanto helado

**_INOCRDA  
_**_-Ash, juro que voy a dejarlo. Te quiero!_

- Y lávate los dientes cochina. También te quiero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya me tenías olvidada-

-Ay no es cierto-

-Ayer hice hotdogs con la esperanza de que la telepatía de madre a hija funcionara y me visitaras- cerro la llave y con un trapo, seco el sartén –creo que he comprobado que eso no existe-

Rodee los ojos –Tengo que cuidar de Sasuke-

Coloco el sartén a un lado con los demás trastes –Puedes traerlo- se dio la vuelta y recargo la espalda baja en el fregadero –a él le haría bien un poco de aire. Y a ti también-

-Si- mire hacia abajo.

-Cariño, te ves cansada- cruzó los brazos y puso una de esas miradas demandantes de respuesta.

Me acomode la trenza hacia mi hombro derecho y la mire –No me siento cansada-

-Tal vez no físicamente. Más bien, te ves fastidiada-

-Creo que tienes razón, me hace falta un poco de aire-

-¿Cómo estas manejando la situación?-

Suspire –Supongo que por ahora estoy bien, pero tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar más adelante-

Alcanzó la silla del otro lado de la mesa y se sentó –Cariño no pienses en eso, por ahora enfócate en lo que es importante, que es ayudar a que Sasuke se recupere-

-Lo sé mama, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero es inevitable no pensar que al final yo soy la perjudicada- puso sus manos sobre mi mano izquierda, mientras recargaba mi frente en la derecha –mira, no me molesta cuidar de él, es decir, al principio lo hacía pero ya no-

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?-

-Que a veces en las noches tengo unas inmensas ganas de llamar a Mikoto, decirle la verdad, y por fin salir de esa casa-

Me miro unos segundos antes de hablar –En verdad estas pensando en dejarlo-

-Sí, parece que de parte de él ya no hay nada que arreglar-

-¿Y se van a separar?- asentí -¿Así nada mas?- volví a asentir –No los entiendo, ni a ti ni al cabeza dura de Sasuke. Estabas tan contenta cuando te fuiste a vivir con él, lucia como la persona perfecta para ti, ¿cómo es que se atrevió a hacer tal cosa? Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza. Y luego tu, sé que es mejor que lo dejes, pero ¿entonces porque te sientes tan mal? ¿Porque te desgastas con algo que es inútil tratar de arreglar? Debes saber que cuando los hombres hacen eso una sola vez, con UNA SOLA VEZ Sakura, se van a sentir tentados de hacerlo de nuevo-

Ups, no me había puesto a pensar en ello. Aunque tampoco podía decirle que no era cierto, ella era la de la experiencia aquí.

-No hagas un rollo de todo esto o te va a explotar la cabeza-

-Jaja, algo así me dijo él-

-Hija, es en serio, si vas a pensar las cosas hazlo de una sola vez y hazlo bien, si lo vas a hacer a medias mejor ni te molestes, o tendrás más dudas después-

-Nunca me gustan tus consejos-

-Y sin embargo, son lo que mejor te puedo dar-

-Lo sé, por eso te escucho- tomé el bolso y me puse de pie –a ti y a la mugrosa de Ino- me guiñó un ojo desde la silla y moví la mano en gesto de despedida –te veo luego, ma-

.

.

.

.

.

El carro de Naruto era lujoso, siempre me lo había presumido, pero por alguna razón nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, era algo así como un deportivo con descapotable.

-No lo rayes- me miró con intenciones de pasar mi mano por la impecable pintura del capo.

-Que nena eres- entrecerró los ojos y abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a un pelinegro muy callado.

-Ten- Naruto tomó la muleta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Caminé hacia la ventanilla y Naruto fue a la parte trasera para colocar la muleta en el maletero.

Sasuke bajó la ventanilla y cuando lo miré me hizo un movimiento con su mano. Me acerqué y agaché a la altura del carro.

-Estaba pensando en quedarme en casa de Naruto-

-Si genio, ya me habías dicho eso-

Rió un poco –No. Quedarme ahí y que él cuide de mí-

Mi corazón se estrujó. No me hacía aún a la idea de que nos dijéramos adiós, de que yo le dijera adiós.

-No me importa cuidarte una última semana después de los exámenes, en serio, además, Naruto te pondrá a hacer todo el trabajo que él no puede-

-¡Te escuché!- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-Creo que tienes razón, no pensé en eso-

-¿Listo?- preguntó Naruto una vez dentro y colocando se el cinturón.

Sasuke lo miró y asintió.

-Nos vemos Sakura-

Sonreí y moví la mano. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y el auto dio marcha.

Crucé mis brazos bajo el pecho.

Los días anteriores Sasuke se comportó un poco más amable, incluso su mamá lo llamaba varias veces y en una de esas él la invitó a cenar a la casa. Vino encantada, pero supongo que todavía se creía el cuento de la pareja feliz.

Su padre lo llamó también un par de veces para saber cómo estaba.

Itachi me llamó a mí el día anterior para preguntarme lo mismo.

Recibía más llamadas a su nuevo teléfono, pero desde el incidente del primer día, preferí darle espacio y no meterme en sus asuntos. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o eso creía.

El día era pésimo; aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir y caminar por el enorme parque del vecindario, el cielo estaba nublado y algunas nubes grises amenazaban lluvia. El suéter gris que traía era suficiente para el frescor de la tarde, días solitarios y deprimentes como ése me recordaba cuando muchos años atrás salía con mi fiel amigo…Firulais.

Amaba a ese perro. ¿Ya lo mencioné?

Pues los perros son el mejor amigo de una chica en apuros y con tendencias suicidas. Pero también en los días alegres te dan más energía.

Yo iba a necesitar a alguien que no me juzgara, que le contara mis cosas y no me diera consejos imposibles de seguir.

-Eso es- sonreí en mis adentros y regresé a la casa por mi bolso y unos converse negros.

Conseguiría a uno de esos amiguitos.

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida al centro de adopción "Juega conmigo", ¿quieres que te acompañe a buscar una nueva mascota?-

La mujer de cabello castaño sonreía mucho, tal vez ese trabajo sí iba con ella, hasta me daban ganas de abrazarla y apachurrarle sus rellenitos cachetes rosados.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias- amplió más la sonrisa y se hizo a mi lado.

-Vamos primero por aquí- caminamos hacia el primer pasillo, había unas jaulas enormes de color amarillo y azul; algunos niños veían a los perros con sus papás –aquí se encuentran los cachorros de razas pequeñas, la mayoría de lo que tenemos aquí son razas pedigree-

Miré a un chihuahua temblando en la esquina de su jaula, mientras los demás cabezones jugaban entre sí. Hice un gesto con la nariz.

-¿No te agradan los chihuahua?-

-Honestamente no hallo atractiva la idea de tener una mascota que es casi pelona, tiembla, y siempre está a punto de tener un paro cardiaco-

La chica se rió –No te preocupes, por lo natural sólo las familias pequeñas y las mujeres mayores se llevan a perritos como estos, pero vamos al otro pasillo, te enseñaré a los de raza grande-

Dimos la vuelta en el pasillo y un sinfín de perros estaban asomados entre los barrotes.

-Tenemos doberman, rottweiler, dálmata, labradores, parece que hay dos golden retriever…

-¿No los tienes en cachorros?- me acerqué a una jaula a acariciar a un labrador muy emocionado.

-Lamentablemente no, pero nuestra veterinaria hermana sí tiene cachorros de razas grandes-

Pero yo quería a mi amigo ya. Alguien especial. Que viera por primera vez y me enamorara de él.

-Va a sonar raro, pero me gustaría saber si tienes a alguien por aquí que sea especial-

-¿Especial?- esperaba que entendiera mi pregunta. Miró al suelo con un dedo en su boca y luego descubrió los dientes –Ven por aquí-

Me dirigió a toda prisa hacia el último rincón del lugar y ahí, en la última celdita ambas nos paramos.

-Nos lo encontramos cuando era un cachorrito, ahora ya casi tiene un año y nos piden que lo sacrifiquemos-

-Ven amiguito- me arrodillé, el perrito de color blanco con manchas cafés en los ojos y de estatura mediana se acercó lentamente, olfateó mi mano y luego se sentó para dejarse acariciar.

-Es muy mancito, pero también es muy juguetón, creo que nadie lo adopta porque no parece lindo-

-¡Pero si está precioso! ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Cuál-

-…pues este…-

-Cuál-

Me giré desde el suelo y la miré seria –¿Que cómo se llama?-

-Su nombre es Cuál-

Regresé mi vista al suelo y me eché a carcajear.

-Definitivamente sí, te vas conmigo-

Me habían hecho reír sinceramente; una señal de que algo mejoraba, tal vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

*Carnal(a): Es un mexicanismo que significa hermano(a) refiriéndose a un amigo o pariente muy cercano y alrededor de la misma edad.

*Cholo(a): En toda América tiene distintas significaciones, en México, se usa para denominar una persona joven asociada con pandillas y portadora de ciertos atuendos como pantalones muy sueltos, una camiseta blanca y tenis inmensos. Su lenguaje es más bien español vulgar y utilizan palabras como "cuate", "wasa", carnal, mano, brother, wey…los que son de otros lugares ahora comprenden xD

** .**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**

**DP**

¡Yo también quisiera que se perdonaran! Pero es la trama de la historia, en fin, creo que en ese aspecto no te decepcionaré, lo prometo.

.

**NayukoUchiha**

¡Yo también escucho música cuando hago mis historias! Aunque últimamente no encuentro la adecuada =p y yo también caigo en depresión y me dan ganas de llorar, pero a veces hasta me muero de la risa de lo cursi que soy jaja, gracias por tus felicitaciones ;)

.

**Daniela**

Awww, lamento que tengas que llorar, en serio, ojalá y sean lágrimas de esas bonitas, y no desesperes, lo más que me tardaré en actualizar será un mes, a comparación de otros usuarios en FF que tardan años xD Gracias mi fiel fan! :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer, sigan dejando reviews!

**.**

**ATENTAMENTE: SU LOCA Y DESESPERADA AUTORA, MyBquest.**


End file.
